


To Love Your Teacher

by EllaReadsWitches



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, affair, student / teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaReadsWitches/pseuds/EllaReadsWitches
Summary: Find out what happens when Mr.Shue suddenly, falls for a newly turned 18 year old Mercedes Jones. He’s known her since, her freshman year of high school. But now as seniors she’s grown closer to him. He’s trying to process his feelings for her in the adult appropriated manner but his thoughts keeps interrupting him. Will they survive this last year together?
Relationships: Mercedes Jones/ Will Shue, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Comments: 21
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ITS CHARACTERS!  
> I have been re-watching episodes of Glee and my favorite characters are still Mercedes and Sam. I just wanted to do more fanfiction stories on Mercedes so, I hope y’all like this. It’s gonna have some mature content later on. But I’ll let y’all know when!  
> Thanks for reading!

Things weren’t going so well with his fiancé Emma. If anything things were going left. She thought he was spending too much time with the Glee club and not enough attention to her every since she quit working there to move up in her career. Sure, she loved her job there. But she needed to move on. She just didn’t think it would cost her, her fiancé.

* * *

Mr.Schue sat in his office thinking to himself about the ring she gave back. “Maybe we should...take a break?”

She proposed. She was breaking up with him. He could’nt believe it. He thought everything was going so well. He guessed he was wrong. He sighed to himself hearing a knock on the door. Knock. Knock. Knock.  
“Hey, Mr.Schue.”

Mercedes said coming into his office after being allowed in. She had a whole speech planned out about how she was going to fight Rachel for the solo’s this time around. She wasn’t just going to give up and let her have it or continue being in the background. No, not anymore not during their senior year. Shane and Sam had taught her those two things to try to stand up for yourself. So, she was going to do it and that was by first taking initiative. She sat down in front of him heart beating fast. This could go two ways.

One it could really well and he actually agrees with her which is far fetched or he could kick her off the team like before. He watched as she stared at him. By God, did he have sexual tension swirling in him.

_‘Stop it, Will she’s a student.’_

He scolded himself inside his head. But his eyes kept landing on those perky breasts of hers every time she talked it seemed as if they would bounce or jiggle a little. He wondered if Sam had even gotten to second base with her?

‘Damn it, stop it.’

He scolded himself again. But he couldn’t help it. Mercedes was a beautiful girl with a beautiful body to show for it. His eyes kept diverting from her face to her breasts and then to her Lucious lips. How he wished he could kiss them. He wondered how old was she?

“Mr.Schue?”

Mercedes called out to him. “Mr.Schue?” She said snapping his fingers to snap him out of it. He shook his head blanking back to reality.

“Did you hear what I just said?” Mercedes asked her awkward smile faltering?

“Ummm. Yeah, I’ll give you the solo.”

He said winging an answer after he got lost staring at her assets. She looked at him and smiled. He noticed her smile had widened over the last few days since school had started and he wondered if Sam was really good for her.

“Thank you, Mr.Schue.”

Mercedes smiled back at him. But before leaving he stopped her.

“Oh, you can call me, Will now for first name basis.” He smiled to her.

“Oh, okay.”

She thought to herself not sure why he said that.

“Okay, Mr.Schue-I-mean, Will.”

She smiled walking out of his office. Once, she turned around he groaned in pain after seeing her ass. She really did have an ass sent from the gods.

‘My God, Will get it together.’

He said shaking those thoughts from his mind. Those thoughts of having Mercedes under him while she screamed his name. He shook his head rightfully disgusted with himself for hitting on a student and an underage student at that. But wait, he remembered Sam saying something about her birthday being this past Summer.

So, he went to check her files to see if she was in fact, _‘Of-age’_ so, he could stop feeling bad about hitting on a student. He sighed a relief when he found out that she had just turned 18. He was thankful he wasn’t having sexual thoughts about a minor. Lord knows what he might’ve done to himself to atone for his sins.

But he still couldn’t get Mercedes out of his mind. They had been spending a lot of time together as teacher and student. Mercedes helping him more than Rachel had. He got to feel the touch of her skin this past Summer. But he thought it was nothing.

When Mercedes did come forward with a “school crush” it was like the world stopped. Did she really like him? He couldn’t believe that she was telling him this? But he wanted to know why she was acting so weird. He basically pressured her into telling him. He wished he hadn’t known. He wondered if she still had that crush on him or if it had expired and she moved on.

It seemed like she did when Sam greeted her on the outside of his office. He was one lucky man he thought to himself while he watched Mercedes phat ass leave his office.

How he wished he could just tap it at some point. Jesus, his pants was getting tight again at his thoughts of Mercedes. He needed to stop them. She was a student and nothing more.  
He couldn’t even pursue anything with her. But he did just give her most of the lead solos which would require her to spend more time with him and maybe just maybe something could happen from that.  
But he had to do that carefully and discreetly. He didn’t want to be seen as some Pervy teacher hitting on his student. So, he had to be careful about his touch and about hugging her for too long.

When Mercedes walked out of his office she was greeted by Sam with a kiss.   
“Hey, Mercy.”

He kissed her on her lips closing Mr.Schue’s office door.

”How’d it go?”

He asked her placing his arm around her shoulder.

She sighed.

”It went well but he was being really weird today.”

She said noticing a change in him when she thought back to when she told him about her crush. Maybe she shouldn’t have told him. But he was pounding her for an answer. She didn’t want to get into more trouble than what she was already in.

So, she just told him the truth and hoped for the best. If there was a best in this situation. But Sam doesn’t know about it. The conversation happened before they got back together and before her birthday.   
So, she just kept that part to herself feeling a bit guilty.   
“Eh, What’s wrong?”

He asked her pulling her into a hug.

”Nothing.”

She lied thinking back to how Mr.Schue’s eyes basically kept undressing her body.   
Which made her feel a bit uncomfortable while talking to him. But she didn’t need to tell Sam that nothing had even happened for her to send alarms.   
As long as he stared everything should be fine right?

She thought to herself. But that was until she remembered the prolonged touch he gave her hand in the office while she talked to her which caused her to snap her fingers at him.   
She huffed again thinking as to how she was going to go through this year with these thoughts and worrying feelings from Mr.Schue. 


	2. A Way In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Schue finally finds a way in and Mercedes parents worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MINOR Sexual assault.  
> It’s not anything graphic but it’s still sexual harassment.

The next day, everyone had made it to Glee club for the start of year. Surprisingly, everyone was on time nervous yet excited for the new solos. Mercedes sat in her regular seat next to Sam while she tapped her foot nervously. Sam noticed giving her a comforting squeeze on her thigh to calm her down which made her flash a small smile at him. 

“Alright, everybody.”

Mr.Schue said clasping his hands after he saw that he didn’t have to waste time for people to come in. He got started right away writing down the ‘Theme’ of their new song selections on the white board underlining them. 

He had chosen the song’s this time around rather than letting them pick their own. 

** 80’s Love Songs.  **

_ Where Did We Go Wrong?  _ \- L.T.D. 

_ Through The Fire -  _ Chaka Khan 

_ Saving All My Love For You -  _ Whitney Houston

_ After We Make Love -  _ Whitney Houston

_Emotion_ by Samantha Song 

Mercedes happily, smiled when she saw two Whitney Houston songs appear on the board. It was like she was in a dream. That talk with Mr.Schue really helped. 

He actually listened. 

She smiled shyly as he continued talking paying much attention to him. He noticed then and made quick eye contact with the ebony haired girl. 

By the end of this weeks practice he was sure that he was going to have her in the palm of his hands.

By passing auditions he assigned the groups and solos and the song choice.

But in the background, there was one student that wasn’t quite happy with this change of course.

Rachel.

Something isn’t right. She thought to herself while Mr.Schue paired everybody off. Then, he stepped towards her pointing at her and Mercedes.

“You two.”

He said, stopping them in there tracks. Mercedes turned around to face him. His eyes lowered down to her breasts which didn’t go unnoticed by either one of the girls. But they said nothing.

“You two will be doing, Whitney.”

He smiled. He loved seeing friendly competition while thinking of more ways to pin for Mercedes and this is just step one. 

Using, Rachel’s hatred for the bigger girl to have Mercedes run to him for help. 

She would come crying to him into his arms giving him ample opportunity to discretely feel her breasts.

Mercedes smiled happy at the challenge.

She was good with any Whitney song. However, Mr.Schue had already picked as he did the others.

He turned to Mercedes smiling, “Mercedes. I want you to sing Saving All My Love.” 

He said clasping his hands together knowing very well what the song meant and then, he turned to Rachel.

“And Rachel, if you haven’t already figured out you’re singing After We Make Love.”

He said smirking at her while his head tilted towards Mercedes.

“I want us to meet at different times with our groups and the soloist.” 

He announced to class handing out the schedules. 

“I will also, be emailing the schedules as well just Incase you lose the physical copy.”

He said knowing very well what he was planning to do. Just when he was about to think of something else to sing the bell rang and everyone nearly, bolted out the door with their assignments all except, Rachel who stayed behind.

“Mr. Schue.” 

She said not to pleased with the song selections nor her assigned one. 

“Yes.” 

He looked towards her with his hands in his pocket.

“I was just wondering why the song change and no audition process?”

She asked not liking the new system.

“Well, Rachel I think by now I know what everybody’s strengths and weaknesses are and it’s a new year so, that means new music. We can’t keep doing the same song selections over again to appease you and plus, we have to let the others have some shine as well.”

He said folding his arms getting a bit snarky with her like how she did with him.

Rachel huffed pouting her lips as if his statement greatly, offended her. 

But it was true. Rachel had the majority of the solos and now it was time to share. 

But Rachel didn’t like sharing especially where there was competition involved. 

But that was what the entertainment business was about...’competition.’ 

So, for the first time in her life she dealt with it. She folded her arms and took her loss. But not before thinking to herself...

“I will find out why you’re doing this Mr.Schue.”

She mumbled taking off to her next class before the warning bell rang. 

Later that day after school was over Mr.Schue sent out all the emails. Sam was at work when he got his. It looked the same as the schedule. He was with the guys performing

“Where did we go wrong?” By L.T.D. 

Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn where performing “Through The Fire” and they would meet after the guys and both Rachel and Mercedes would meet together.

But something was different about Mercedes email. She saw that he added in an extra time. She looked closely, at it wondering what that was about? 

Maybe he needed to talk to her in private about something and he didn’t want it to be on the schedule? 

She thought to herself. But about what?

She didn’t know. She just hoped that he had forgotten about their Summer conversation which stuck to her at the back of her mind. 

She knew she should have lied keeping truth to herself. But she was an awful lair. So, the truth had to be said. Now, she was regretting saying it. She regretted it since that fatal day.

* * *

When they arrived for rehearsal all went well for the guys and the girls. They only had to do two re-runs to get their emotions to connect with their body language. Their singing was shockingly, fantastic especially for the guy group. 

After they left the building it Rachel’s turn to sing. Rachel thought that Mercedes should have gone first considering what the song meant and hers were only the aftermath of it.

But Mr.Schue wasn’t having it. He said something about “Rachel being a cut and dry artists.”

Where she didn’t need to work much on her voice. Which flattered her. 

But when it came to Mercedes he made her sing it more than three times changing up her arrangement and runs within the song. 

By the time Mercedes had gotten through with the second run it was time for Rachel to leave. Rachel smiled at them both pretending to leave the build. 

But she hadn’t left. She noticed that right when she left, Mr.Schue stopped Mercedes from singing and asked the Piano director to leave for a moment.

He nodded. He leaned against the piano and started talking to her about her vocal range.

Getting bored with eavesdropping, Rachel decided to leave. 

When Mr.Schue heard her completely leave the auditorium that was when he made his move. 

He walked up to Mercedes as he normally would which didn’t raise any alarm to her. Currently, He was standing face to face with her. He could nearly, touch her shoulders if he wanted too without any effort. Her arms were folded quite annoyed with how rehearsal was going. 

“Mr.Schue why did I have to keep practicing so many times after you told me that my voice was perfect for the song. If it was so challenging you should’ve just gave it to Rachel.”

She said feeling defeated. 

This was his way in. 

This was what he wanted.

“I gave this song to you because you take on challenges perfectly.”

He said, invading her personal space. 

He started to slowly, stroke her elbows. 

His hands creeping up to her shoulders. Now, she felt alarmed.

“Um, Mr.Schue.”

She said backing away from him.

She didn’t like the close distance between them that he had created.

He looked down at her clearing his throat.

“Mm?”

He said, raising an eyebrow trying to act oblivious as to what he was doing.

His eyes kept drifting to the middle of her black low cut t-shirt that nicely, hugged her curves while wearing dark blue jeans that showed off her ass with black tennis shoes and her golden necklace.

“Oh, I was just saying that your voice is wonderful.”

He said trying to flatter her to forget about how close he’s standing to her. After a while there was an awkward silence. He was still holding her. His hands against the small of her back while he pulled her closer.

He looked down towards her and did it.

He kissed her. He took his two fingers lifting up her chin pulling her closer towards him so she could feel his erection. 

For a moment, Mercedes forgot who she was with her mind, foggy.

He made her melt into the kiss. 

The kiss was better than Sam’s.

She felt his tongue beg for entrance. When she realized what was happening she went to open her mouth to say something but she accidentally allowed him in. 

This frightened her. His tongue was now attacking hers. Her breath heightened while he groaned louder.

She moaned throughout the kiss trying to break away from him hitting him on his chest. 

“Mr.Schue.”

She panicked taking a deep breath in and gasping loudly. 

“Oh my god.”

She cried her hands running through her hair.

“Did you just kiss me?!”

She freaked pointing towards him.

He sat there calmly.

“You reciprocated.”

He said biting his lips after getting a taste of what Sam gets. 

“I- I.”

She panicked.

“Don’t worry about it. I won’t say anything. You’re actually a really good kisser.”

He said all to creepily.

“I-Mr.Schue.”

“Will.”

He said reminding her. He watched her shake her head in fear.

“Uh, Mr.-Will.”

She said unable to process her thoughts.

“I have to go.”

She panicked making her way out of the auditorium and to her car.

She sat in the car parking lot thinking about what just happened.

‘Did he really just do that to her?’

‘Did she really like it or was she tricked?’

“Oh, my god, Sam?!”

She panicked thinking about it she should tell her boyfriend or not. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to tell someone but she didn’t want her boyfriend to go AWOL on their teacher.

So, once again she kept it to herself. She didn’t know how long she was sitting in the parking lot. But it was nearly, 6:30pm before she drove home trying to calm herself down.

When she walked through the doors of her house dinner was nearly, done. Her mother in the kitchen while her father was looking at tv in the living room.

She was completely, loss in her thoughts about what happened forgetting her manners upon entry.

“Baby girl!”

Her father called out to her after he seen her run up the steps to her room.

He turned the tv down deciding to turn it for to go talk to her. But before he left he stopped by the kitchen.

“Did you see that?”

He asked his wife who was stirring a pot collard greens on the stove.

“Mmhmm. I didn’t hear it either.”

Her mother said feeling quite disrespected by her daughter who was usually respectful.

“I bet it’s that damn boy again.”

He mumbled this time being quite wrong.

It was some boy alright but it wasn’t Sam.

“I’m a go upstairs to talk to her.”

He told his wife patting her on the back and giving her a kiss. 

He left his wife to go upstairs making it to his youngest child’s room.

He stopped for a moment before he busted in to just knock.

‘Lead by example’.

He thought to himself. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Go away!”

Mercedes muffled into her pillow which she held closely, to her chest. Her body in an upright fetus position while she leaned against the corner of her bedroom wall on her bed.

“Girl. You know damn well this is my house.”

Her father said forgoing his politeness to enter into her room. Mercedes huffed into her pillow drying her tears holding it tightly, to her chest.

Once he saw his baby girl his heart dropped.

“What’s wrong now?”

He asked, pulling up the chair that went to her desk.

“Nothing.”

She mumbled. She didn’t want to talk about it. She didn’t want to think about it.

“Is it Sam again?”

He asked not knowing what was wrong with his daughter.

“No, daddy.”

She mumbled trying to hold back the tears.

His father purses his lips not knowing what else to say. He thought to himself it could be ‘that time of month again.’ 

But he didn’t want to be offensive or make her feel embarrassed.

“Well, whatever it is you know you could always talk to me or your ma about it right?”

He asked arching an eyebrow to his daughter who seemed to not be paying attention. 

“Well, come on and get ready for dinner and you forgot to speak to us when you came in.”

He said tapping her bed.

“Sorry, daddy.”

She mumbled every so, quietly.

Putting the pillow down on her bed revealing the stained tears on her face.

“Come here, baby girl.” 

He said to her knowing that something was really bothering her. He took her into his arms giving her a bear hug. 

“Whatever it is it’ll get better.”

He said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before guiding her to the bathroom to wash off her face. 

Once Mr.Jones, came downstairs the food was already placed on the table.

“Did you talk to her?”

Her mother asked.

“Yeah. Something wrong with ha.”

He said in his country ole’ voice.

“But I told her she can come to us. I don’t know why these kids act like we don’t understand.”

He said referring to both of his children including their son, Marcus who was away at college. 

“But I think you need to talk to her. She was really boohooin’ when I walked in.”

He told to his wife who looked concern. 

She shook her head in thought.

Whatever was wrong with Mercedes she would eventually come around. She wasn’t going to press her daughter about it knowing how she is but she was going to keep a close eye on her.

Especially, since they were on break from their work. 


	3. Dinner With the Jones’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes parents worry about their daughter while having dinner and Mrs.Jones suspects something happened.

It only took Mercedes a few seconds to come down for dinner after she washed her face off. 

But when she came down her mother could still tell that she had been crying due to her puffy under eyelids.

She watched her daughter slowly, get some food as if nothing happened. 

It was as if Mercedes had been turned into a robot in their own home. 

She wasn’t as lively or bubbly anymore as of this last Summer.

_‘Was it really, Sam?’_

Her mother thought to herself. But it couldn’t have been. The boy had came back and claimed Mercedes as his one true love. 

Her mother thought it was just puppy love at first but he was very serious about her. 

She knew he would protect Mercedes  and never intentionally hurt her. 

She continued watching Mercedes place the last bit of food on her plate. 

It wasn’t a lot but any means necessary. That’s another thing her daughters eating habits changed. It went from eating a lot to eating so little. She was worried. 

Though it looked like Mercedes had a decent amount of food on her plate she still wasn’t eating it. If anything she had been picking at it for the past five minutes.

Instead of letting one of the choices go into her mouth. Her mother made a note to herself to continue on watching her daughters eating habits. 

She didn’t want a repeat of Sophomore year when she joined the cheerleaders or the Cheerios as her daughter likes to call them.

“Mercedes.”

Her mother finally spoke up wanting to know if anything out of the ordinary had happened today.

“How’s school?”

She smiled while stirring the food in her plate to help it calm down before taking a bite. She noticed Mercedes lifted the little of bit of collard greens she had in her fork only to put it back down.

She sighed, “it’s fine.”

She lied.

She wasn’t about to tell her parents that her favorite teacher well used to be favorite teacher had kissed her and allowed her to call him by his first name.

No, not that. She didn’t even tell them about their conversation that they had over the Summer.

Her mother looked at her in disbelief knowing that Mercedes was lying.

“Are you sure?”

Her mother asked again.

“We heard your upstairs in your room.  
Is it Sam?”

Her mother asked even though her father already asked that question.

“No.”

She said, giving the same answer again while going to the rice that was on her plate. She tried eating some of that but couldn’t.

Then, her dad spoke up her parents trying to make conversation with her. She wasn’t feeling so well from the aftermath of the kiss. 

It literally made her sick to her stomach.

It felt like her parents voices were getting louder and louder even though they only stayed the same.

“May-I-be-excused?”

Mercedes asked in one breath. Her fork clanking to her plate. She felt like she was going to be sick thinking about how Mr.Schue kissed her. 

Her mother looked at her daughter worried.

“Yeah. Baby, are you okay?”

Her mother asked knowing that her daughter wasn’t well.

“I’m fine.” 

Mercedes lied again this time worrying the both of her parents as she tried to balance herself when she had gotten up.

Her mother went to help her but Mercedes was fast. She looked back at her husband eyeing him.

Hoping to goodness that she wasn’t pregnant.

Instead her mother went into the kitchen taking out a can of ginger ale knowing that Mercedes was about to be sick.

When she made it into her daughters room she saw her babygirl laying sideways her face planted into her pillow one hand covering her face and the other her stomach.

She knew the image in front of her mother looked back bad but her mother just had to trust her. She wasn’t pregnant. She didn’t even have sex. She was still a Virgin.

“Sweetie.”

Her mother cooed handing her the can of ginger ale. Mercedes groaned in pain. 

“Here take this.”

Her mother said handing her the can of soda. Her mother bit her lip taking in a deep breath.

“Are you and Sam inti-“

Her mother started to say before Mercedes cut her off.

“No, mom. We’re not. I’m not. I’m still a Virgin. I’m just sick.”

Mercedes said all too embarrassed. Her mother sighed a relief believing her daughter. Maybe it was just that time of the month. 

She thought to herself noticing her daughters mood changes. The date was getting pretty close and before it came Mercedes did get sick.

“Sorry, I’m just worried about my baby that’s all.”

Her mother admitted gently, massaging her daughters cheek while Mercedes still was planted into her pillow.

“You’ll tell me if anything happened right?”

Her mother asked if almost in a whisper, knowing what her mother was referring too.

“Remember our _safe_ word?”

Her mother asked arching an eyebrow.

Mercedes nodded her head half looking at her mother. Her mother sat there in silence stroking her daughters hair for comfort. 

‘My baby’s growing up so fast.’

She thought to herself.

“Alright, sweetie I’ll let you get some sleep.”

Her mother said after kissing her on her cheek turning off her lights leaving her room. 

Once her mother left her room she bit her tongue. She knew something was going on with Mercedes and Mercedes just wasn’t telling her.

‘Maybe she’s just trying to work through it on her own?’

Her mother thought. She sighed closing the door tightly behind her while walking towards her and her husbands shared room.

* * *

“Did you get anything out of her?”

James asked.

“No.”

Her mother said all too worried for her baby taking off her necklace to get ready for bed.

“Something happened to her, James I can feel it.”

Her mother said worrying.

“I just don’t know what, though.”

Her mother sighed. 

“She’ll come around.”

Her loving husband.

“But if I find out that somebody touched my daughter I’m goin’ to jail.”

He threatened.

“Oh, James.”

Shirlene sighed laying her head on his chest.

“Everything’s gonna be alright.”

He cooed, rubbing her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek.

“Let’s get some sleep.”

He said to his concerned wife snuggling up to one another.


	4. Taken For a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam worries about Mercedes when she doesn’t call him back after having car trouble.  
> Mercedes is conflicted about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> A sexual assault scene will appear in this chapter. So, if you are uncomfortable with any form of sexual assault please skip the latter half of this chapter.  
> The first half is safe to read. If you do read it I will give a warning when it is about once.

The next day, Mercedes came to school with a blank expression on her face. She held her books closely, to her chest. She ignored her friends phone calls from last night still unable to wrap her head around as to what happened.

She even ignored, Sam in the hallways quickly, walking away from him every time he had gotten closer. 

It made him feel as if he had done something wrong.

He asked himself if ‘he had forgotten something.’

But no important dates were really coming up. His only hope was Glee club this year and maybe going to her house after school. If she’ll let him.

When Sam finally saw Mercedes face to face she looked to be in a daze. He knew that something was bothering her. He just had to get to the bottom of it. 

So, he went taking his seat next to hers while he watched her play with her fingers.

“Mercedes.”

Sam asked concerned about his girlfriend. She kept looking straight at the white board.

“Hellooo. Earth to Mercedes?”

Sam called again. 

“Mercy.”

Sam whispered into her ear before giving her a kiss. It seemed to have caught her attention because she flinched. Her shoulder nearly, hitting him in his jaw.

“Ouch.”

Sam yelped.

“Oh, my god, Sam. I’m so, sorry.”

She apologized putting her hands over her face. ‘Finally.’ He thought. 

“Now, that I have your attention. Where were you last night?”

He asked arching an eyebrow.

“I was home.”

She said, rolling her eyes.

“I just got sick is all.”

She said telling the truth leaving out the other part as to why she got sick.

“Awe, my poor, Cedes sick.”

Sam cooed kissing her on her cheek and then going to lift her chin as he usually did. Only to be swatted away.

“Babe.”

Sam said surprised.

“Are you sure you’re okay to be coming here noticing the small changes in her?”

“I’m fine.”

She lied again.

“Fine” was becoming a favorite answer of hers right before Sam finished talking to her Mr.Schue walked into the classroom.

Her heart started to face. He went on talking about nationals and how well, the rehearsals were going.

She rolled her eyes knowing about what happened and how he purposefully, kept her late. Then, a light bulb went off. He was keeping her late on purpose not because he wanted to help her it because he wanted to use her.

Well, she wasn’t going to fall for anymore of his tricks and she was going to go to rehearsal with the rest of the guys. She wasn’t going to be alone with him. She was going to start protecting herself.

Once, Mr.Schue started he had everyone to get into their rightful groups to start practicing. Rachel and Mercedes of course practicing by themselves.  
Rachel noticed this and walked over to Mercedes who was warming up her vocal chords.  
She hated practicing in front of people. Which was why she done better by herself. But excluding that incident with Mr.Schue.

Not wanting to disrupt her practice Rachel crept up behind her and waited until she was done. Mercedes felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped.  
She turned around.

”Rachel?”

Mercedes asked quite confused as to why the girl was bothering her knowing their history together.

”Someone’s jumpy today??”

The annoying girl sung to her with her hands behind her back.

”Was it that you want, Rachel?”

Mercedes said getting annoyed with her.

“I just wanted to know if you were okay?”

She asked truly, concerned for her.  
Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows not believing her.

”I’m fine.”

She said lying to her teeth. She wasn’t fine. But no one needed to know that and It wasn’t like she needed immediate help. She wasn’t in serious trouble.

It was just that Mr.Schue had been doing some “innocent flirting” with her as she’s started to call it. She thought to herself that he did apologize when he caught himself doing it after every move and it wasn’t like he touched her to bad or anything.

She thought to herself. She didn’t realize she had gotten a blank stare on her face when she zoned out thinking about Mr.Schue and Rachel was trying to get her attention.

”Mercedes!”

Rachel said, snapping the girl back to reality.

”Huh?”

She asked her blanking back to present time. 

”Are you sure you’re okay?”

Rachel asked again this time becoming more annoying to the bigger girl.

”Uh, Berry I’m fine. Just go somewhere and let me finish practicing, please.”

Mercedes said still trying to be nice to her.

”Fine, no need to be snappy about it.”

Rachel said as she finally left. She watched her turn to go back to her spot looking at the sheet music for “After We Make Love.”   
While Mercedes turned around to the piano that was in front of her.  
She looked at the clock on the wall and time was almost up. She was grateful that Mr.Schue hadn’t gotten to her yet.  
She couldn’t be able to face him if he had.

But her graciousness would soon run out. He was walking toward her. She sighed rolling her eyes from a distance, Sam was watching.   
“Mercedes how is everything going?”  
He asked going up towards the teen turning her around to face him.  
But being careful not to linger long. 

She lifted her head from the ground to look him in the eyes. Her heart nearly, dropped remembering the other day.   
“It’s fine.”

She said, again.  
“Let’s see what you have for me.”

He said grinning from ear to ear. If Sam, wasn’t mistaken what he said almost sounded like a “double meaning.” He watched Mercedes become uncomfortable around him. 

She was always trying to scoot away from him now instead of getting closer to him. He watched how Mr.Schue had invaded his girlfriend’s personal space. She watched her breath hitch.  
Her grin being forced.

He whispered something about her needed extra hours for practice and he watched his girlfriend’s demeanor practically, drop. 

He knew her self-confidence was going to be shot after today and planned to do something nice and special for her telling her how beautiful and how talented she is. 

Basically, encouraging her. 

He knew how to go about it but he didn’t want to do the same thing as last time so, he thought to himself to call up someone would he never thought who he would call.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty well. Despite the fact that Mr.Schue didn’t know how to keep his hands to himself.

The last of her classes had went over pretty well. But now, she had to find some courage to do the rehearsals with the rest of the groups or at least join in with the girls. 

She was damned if she was going to be left alone with him again. 

When she walked into the auditorium she had seen the girls already practicing their number. They sounded amazing and they looked amazing.

“5.6.7.8.”

Mr.Schue said starting the countdown for the dance number of “Through The Fire.”

He looked behind him hearing footsteps in the auditorium while watching the girls practice. 

His eyes widened. It was his _angel_. She was early. He gave her a small smile as if nothing had happened the day before.

She sat down in the seats watching them rehearse. They went over the number about two times each so, a total of four to perfect everything. 

She noticed that he was nicer to everybody else but her. She bit her lip trying not to be bitter about it.

Rachel wasn’t even in yet and she thanked the good Lord himself for that matter hoping that she would take her time spot and leave earlier than planned. 

She didn’t want a repeat of yesterday.

But Mr.Schue wasn’t having it.

After the girls had finished Mercedes quickly went to the stage hoping he wouldn’t notice. But he had. 

He turned to her.

“Mercedes your time slot isn’t until 5:30pm.”

He said to her while the other students were leaving.

“I know but I have to go home early today, Mr.Schue.”

She lied to him. He sighed. She was still calling him Mr.Schue but he let it go because other students were in the room. 

He waited for a few minutes hearing the door to the auditorium close.

“I told you to call me, Will.”

He said walking up to her. Now, he was face to face with her in shoulders reach.

He pulled her close. Her heart raced.

Her lips pursed while his eyes started to undress her. Today she was wearing a t-shirt which wasn’t low cut. It covered everything up. But her jeans. Her jeans still showed her shape. His hands roamed down to her backside.

“Mr.Schue.”

She warned him beginning to step away from his touch. He ignored her pulling her back closer to him. His hands reaching for her buttocks. He let out a quiet moan rubbing her lower cheeks.

“Mercedes.”

He whispered into her neck going in for the kill. She felt breath hitched. She was scared. Frozen she didn’t know what to do. But his touch was so soft. 

So, gentle that she laid her head on his chest letting him touch her. 

“If you help me, I’ll help you.”

He whispered into her ear giving her a slow kiss on the cheek. 

“Mr.Schue.”

Mercedes whispered her senses snapping back.

“Will.”

He reminded her again kissing her on her neck. The kiss grew harsher. He started to suck on her clavicle.

“Will!”

She nearly, yelled out pushing him away. Her arms folded in fright.

“I’m sorry, I just got carried away.”

He admitted.

“I think I need some fresh air.”

Mercedes said walking away from the man in front of her.

“You go do that and I’ll get ready for Rachel.”

He said to her smirking.

She felt chills run down her spine everytime he smiled at her and not in a good way.

* * *

When Mercedes finally made it outside she ran into Rachel.

“Mercedes you’re early.”

She said surprised. Maybe this was a new year for everyone.

“Yeah, so are you.”

Mercedes rushed out not looking up from where she was going.

“Is everything okay?”

Rachel asked truly concerned.

“I’m fine, Berry.”

Mercedes said rushing to her car. 

Rachel turned around her lips pursing, her eyebrows furrowing in all her life of knowing, Mercedes she has never called her by her last name. 

It was always Rachel with a hint of attitude. She knew something was going on between her and Mr.Schue.

And she was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

Rehearsal for Mercedes went on without any other accidents. She thought to herself maybe the first one scared him. 

Rehearsal actually went well for her today. Maybe he felt bad about what happened? She said to herself. 

Once she left the auditorium she headed for her car. She opened her car door getting in to start the engine all to find out that her car won’t start.

“No, no, no.”

She whined frustrated as ever.  
She couldn’t call Sam or Santana because they both were at work. 

Her parents wouldn’t be home until late tonight they were out enjoying their vacation and she didn’t want to ruin it.

She laid her head in frustration on her car wheel for goodness how long. She thought about calling her car service company but they were going to take forever coming out. 

But then, there was a knock on her door.

It was him. He mouthed, “Roll down your window.”

She sighed not wanting to do it but she had no other way of getting home. 

“Hey, having car trouble?”

He asked her.

She looked at him remembering earlier today.

“Yeah.” She smiled awkwardly.

“I can give you a lift home.”

He offered her. She bit her lip unsure to take the car ride home from her teacher who was currently trying to make passes at her and he was succeeding. 

“I promise, I won’t touch you.”

He told her holding his hands up in defense. She sighed, she looked at her watch knowing it was getting late.

“Fine.”

She mumbled to herself getting out of her car. She looked towards him still unsure.

He looked at her and smiled.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”

He said, leading her to his car. 

They arrived to his car which didn’t look too bad. She started to go sit in the back seat but he had opened up the front door for her. He had a recliner type car.

She bit her lip nervously, and prayed to Jesus before getting in. All was going well for the first few minutes of the ride. They were just listening to music in silence.

That was until, he started to massage her thigh. 

“Mr.Schue?”

She questioned him moving her thigh away from his reach. He looked towards her.

“Oh, sorry. It’s just that you’re so soft and look uncomfortable.”

He said. She rolled her eyes.

“Could you not touch-?”

She awkwardly asked moving her body closer to herself and closer to his car door. 

He nodded his head. The ride went on for about another 5 minutes without any interruptions until they were somewhere she didn’t recognize.

“I can’t take it.”

He said parking his car and turning to her.

“Huh?”

She questioned in fear pulling her jacket over herself.

“I...I need to touch you. Please.”

He begged forcefully massaging her leg. 

She tried to pull away from him and unlock the car door but he was faster. 

“No, no. Look I won’t hurt you. I just want to touch you. I’ll make you feel good. I promise.”

He said trying to convince her.

This was when his grooming her over the summer to earn her trust was going to come in and help.

“When have I ever been wrong?”

He asked her while massaging her thigh. A tingly, sensation ripping through her. She squirmed in her seat afraid to answer. But he took that as an answer. 

“That’s right, never.”

He told her. 

“Now, just relax.”

He cooed, “and sit back.”

He said reclining her chair backward so she couldn’t be seen through the window. 

He hovered over her. Massaging both of her thighs.

“Oh, God.”

He moaned his hand reaching up to her slit. Oh, how he’s dreamt of this day.

“I’m just going to massage you.”

He said. That’s all he wanted to do at first. 

Tears were swelling up in her eyes. She was afraid. But she nodded her head. 

His hands parted her legs a bit further apart. He let out another moan. His hand feeling the fabric between her and her sex.

“Wow. That feels good.”

He said his dick getting harder by the moment. 

He gently, rubbed silt while her pants were still on. She closed her eyes too afraid to say anything.

But then, his fingers started going around in circles. She was shocked. 

“Oh, God.”

She accidentally, let out.

It was feeling surprisingly, good to her. 

Her legs squirmed in her seat for more but she tried not to show it. She was fighting it. 

She wasn’t ready to give herself up in any way but he was making this hard for her. 

“Just relax.”

He told her again. 

Rubbing her center.

“I’ll kill to see it.”

He moaned out loud.

“I bet it’s wet.”

He groaned his rubs getting rougher which made her back arch a bit. 

“Mr.Schue!”

Her eyes shot opened when she called his name out as a whine. She didn’t mean for it to sound like that she just wanted him to stop. 

He groaned in frustration stopping to look up at a flustered, Mercedes.

They sat there for a minute the both of them catching their breath.  
Mercedes not knowing how to handle what had just happened.

Mercedes straightened herself back up along with the seat of the car.  
She held herself tightly, a war was going on through her mind.  
Inside she knew it was wrong and she didn’t want to have sex at all.  
Not until, she was married to the one and she knew she had already found him. 

It was Sam.   
But here comes this man along making everything so, confusing for her. 

At first she didn’t like it because he was rough with her. Then, he was gentle with it.   
But then, again she still didn’t like it because he was older, way older than she was; he was her teacher which was really weird and she hadn’t even gave him permission to touch her. 

He took away her consent. He nearly, took away her virginity.   
“This can’t happen again.”

Mercedes firmly, said. Her tone serious. He looked at her with his hands on the wheel. He was going to smirk until he saw how serious she was.

”I mean it. None of this can ever happen again.”   
She said again this time with warning.   
“But you liked it right?”

He said deciding to smirk anyways.

She looked at him with disgust.   
“No!”

She shouted at him.

”I didn’t even give you consent. You basically just mol-“

Mercedes said her voice caught in her throat.   
“Just let me out.”

She said starting to panic.

”I can’t do that.”

He said looking at her while shaking his head.

”Fine, I’ll get out myself.”

She said, trying to unlock his car door only to find out that the child lock was on it.

”Take the child lock off.”

She said, her breathing getting labored by the second.

”Look, Mercedes it’s going to rain in a few minutes and you’d be soaked.”

He said trying to convince her to stay.

”I don’t care.”

She said pausing in between each word.

”I would rather get soaked than to stay in this car with you!”

She said, having so much venom in her voice.

”Wow, Mercedes I’m hurt that you would say that.”

He said trying to act like he was the victim. Mercedes frowned in confusion. She couldn’t believe what he was saying. What he was doing. First he sexually assaults and now he’s holding her hostage.

She knew it was a bad idea to get in the car with him but she didn’t have a choice.

He was going to badger her non-stop and was going to watch her no matter how late it had gotten.  
So, she took the offer thinking the faster he drove the faster she could get home and the faster she would be away from him.   
But no, that’s not how the ride had went. 

He took full advantage of her trust and used her own words against her.

”Just take me home.”

Mercedes said losing her battle.

”Alright, alright. I’ll take you home.”

He said as if nothing had just happened.

Mercedes looked at him as if he was crazy. Suddenly, she no longer felt safe around this man who used to be her favorite teacher.

She didn’t feel comfortable before but all the safety-ness, trust, and respect she had for this man had gone out the window.   
It wasn’t until another 20 minutes until they pulled up at her front door. The lights were on. She thought that was weird.   
Her parents weren’t supposed to be back this early with it being 8:30pm. She just hoped that everything went well with their date.   
Mr.Schue parked his car in front of her house rubbing his hand on the side of her shoulder. She looked towards him making a stank face. Her eyes cutting towards him.

”Have a Goodnight, Mercy.”

He said smiling to her.

Mercedes frowned looking at the man.

But before she got out and closed his door she turned back to him.   
“Don’t call me, Mercy.”

She threatened.

And and slammed his car door.

”Teenagers.”

He mumbled to himself after he watched her go in waving goodbye to her parents.

* * *

“Mercedes, who was that, that dropped you off Sweetie?”

Her mother asked coming to the front door while her father greeted her.

“That was Mr.Schue, mom.”

She said, dryly.   
“What happened to you car?”

She asked concerned while peeking her head out the kitchen.

”The battery stopped working. I called the service to get it tolled.”   
Mercedes said greeting both of her parents as if nothing had happened.

”What happened to your date?”

She said, quickly changing the conversation not wanting to talk about it anymore.

”Ugh, we just opted to stay home. We didn’t feel like going out and we just cancelled the reservations.”

”Uh, Huh. You and Marcus might have another little sibling if I did my thang right.”

Her father joked while he watched football.   
Mercedes scrunched up her nose in playful disgust.

”I didn’t need to know that. But thanks for the heads up. I guess.”

She said, pretending to gag at what her parents were doing earlier. She playfully, rolled her eyes letting her parents know that she was going to go upstairs to work on some homework skipping dinner for tonight claiming that she already ate on the way home. 


	5. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes dreams about what happened. She calls Sam for a secret favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The dream part is a replay of what happened. Sexual assault.   
> Also, sorry this took so long to update I was waiting on a new laptop and it still hasn’t come yet. So, I’m still updating this by my phone. So, forgive me for the late updates.

Once Mercedes made it to her room she threw her book bag onto the floor making her way to her bathroom for a nice long hot shower. She didn’t know how to quite feel about Mr.Schue touching her.

It was like an ongoing war was happening with her mind, body, and soul. She knew it was wrong because she had freshly just turned 18, he was her teacher, and she was far too young to have any relationship with a man who was 10 years her senior.

But even though her mind was screaming out to her that it was wrong. Her body was saying something completely different.   
Feeling the shower water turn cold she turned it off grabbing her a towel to dry off. She stepped out of the shower changing into her purple night shirt and purple sweatpants crawling into bed dreaming dreams of him. 

* * *

  
_Dream:_

He parked the car putting his hand in between her legs squeezing her left thigh making her feel very uncomfortable.   
She had froze not knowing what to do as the music played.

 _If you wonder why I'm smiling  
It's because I'm happy with you  
And the warm sensations, touch my heart_  
And fill me through and through  
_I could hold you close forever_  
_And never let you go  
If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because I just love you so_

His hands crept higher making its way up to her private area. She jumped in her seat realizing what was happening.   
“Hey, hey now.”  
He cooed. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to steady her.   
“It’ll be fine. I won’t hurt you. I just...want to make you feel better.”  
He said lying to her.  
“I don’t need you to make me feel better.”  
_S_ he firmly, told him. Her hands pushing his off of her thighs while she frantically tried to unbuckle the seatbelt.  
“Woah. Woah. You’re in such a rush and we didn’t even discuss next weeks songs.   
He said, forcing to sit back down by adding more pressure on her shoulder _._ Mercedes sucked in her breath closing her eyes tightly. She was scared.  
A nervous wreck to be in fact.  
She never would’ve thought that Mr.Schuester would hurt her.

But she was wrong.  
“I won’t hurt you, I promise.”  
He told her continuing back up her thigh earning her trust.  
Her breath was caught in her throat as he made his way back up between her legs.  
_Sh_ e held her eyes shut tightly.  
Panicking.  
“Wait. Wait!”  
Mercedes said again this time stopping him.  
“I’m still a Virgin.”  
It came out like word vomit.  
She hoped that would make him stop.  
But it didn’t.  
It just made him more eager to see all of her.  
“That’s not a problem. I’ve dealt with virgins before. I’ll go slow and your cherry won’t pop by a simple massage, Just relax.”  
He told her pushing the seat back for her to lean backward a bit more which made her more afraid.  
She tried to focus on the song that was playing.

Whitney Houston and Jermaine Jackson was singing the same song from earlier. She thought back to how the two were over the Summer. So, close yet so, innocent. 

_J: Oh...  
Now my heart is an open door  
W: Won't you come inside for more?  
B: You can love so sweetly now  
Take my love, take me completely now,  
W: Oh..._

As the song was coming to an end her mind was focusing back on reality. 

“Mr.Schue.”  
Mercedes whined out in fear feeling something building up inside of her.

”Let it out.”

He encouraged her rubbing her center faster. She moaned surprisingly, bucking her hips. She couldn’t believe it. Her body was betraying her. He smiled at her continuing to rub her senselessly. He rubbed her slit in circles which drove her crazy.   
She started to silently moan. Her back slightly arching in the seat of the car. He was bringing her near her end.   
“Let it out for daddy.”

He growled adding more pressure on her fabric trying to feel her slit. She nodded her head letting out a cry.   
“Ahhh.”

She screamed out quickly removing his hands from her center as she started squirming in her seat. He smiled again loving the site of her confusion. He took a moment to look at the dampness he had caused in between her legs.   
“I cannot wait to see you without clothes on.”

He told her as Mercedes tried to catch her breath. Deep down she thought she wanted more. Her eyes still closed shut, panting. What came out of her mouth next surprised her. 

“Please, be careful.”  
She begged him knowing that there wasn’t a way out of this.  
She turned her head to look away from him. Her arms protectively over her stomach while he did his worst.  
“Wow, Mercedes.”  
He said letting out a breath as he finally felt her center after he pulled down her black leggings.  
He licked his lips feeling his mouth getting dry while his fingers worked faster.  
“Oh, wow.”  
He said looking back down at the growing wetness that appeared in the middle of her leggings.  
“Somebody’s getting wet.”  
He taunted again feeling her lower area get a bit soaked.   
“Give me a kiss.”  
He ordered her leaning down to kiss her. Her eyes nearly, flew open at the request. He was already touching her and now he wanted more?  
Her face scrunched up in fear.  
But she did it anyway not wanting to cause anymore trouble with him.  
That was kiss was surprisingly, one of the best kisses that she’s ever had in her life.  
He bit her bottom lip, sucking on it for dear life which seemed like forever.  
A few minutes after she got done kissing him she felt like she was going to vomit but she held it down when he decided to add tongue. She couldn’t understand what was happening to her.  
She couldn’t believe her teacher was tonguing her.

* * *

Before anything else could happen she woke up with a jolt.  
She was confused. She didn’t know whether to hate him or to love him.  
She knew she needed to hate him, wanted to.  
Did in fact.  
But he was making her feel things that she never experienced before.  
Even though they were all without her permission.  
She didn’t know how to go about it.  
She hugged her pillow tightly, to her chest biting down on it in fear of anyone else finding out.  
She knew she needed to be careful about that man.  
But it wasn’t like she could avoid him and the time they spent together in Glee was too much. It was as if they were getting too close.  
It was becoming more than a student-teacher relationship with them and she didn’t like it.  
She felt like she had no one to trust.  
No one to turn too.  
This feeling led her to think about Sam.  
She needed to be around him more just so he could possibly protect her without him knowing about it.   
So, she picked up her phone and dialed his number.

* * *

  
It was around 10pm when a certain green eyed boy heard his phone ringing. He looked at it smirking.  
“Hey, babe.”  
He said answering the phone knowing that his beautiful girlfriend was on the other end.  
“Hey.”  
She said, quietly trying not to wake her parents up and also, because she was worried about what happened earlier that day.  
“Mercy. You seem a bit distant. Is everything okay?”  
Sam asked worrying about his girlfriend.  
Mercedes lifted the phone from her ear a bit to sigh.  
She knew she needed to tell someone but she didn’t want that someone to be Sam.  
He would completely, lose it.  
Between Sam and her father she didn’t know who had the worst temper when it came to someone hurting the women in their life.  
“I’m fine.”  
She said lying again and this time he knew.  
He bit the inside of his cheek which made him give off an awkward smile.  
“Mm. Hm.”  
He mumbled not believing her.  
“I just called to say that I think we should spend more time together and I wouldn’t mind if you picked me up after rehearsals when you’re done. When you don’t have work.”  
Mercedes said taking Sam up on his offer.  
“I hope that offer hadn’t expired yet.”  
She said shyly, smiling on the other end.  
“My offers never expire for my girlfriend.”  
He said agreeing to pick her up.  
“What made you change your mind?”  
He asked curious as to what brought this on even though he knew she had a car of her own.  
“Like I said, I just wanted to spend more time with you.”  
She said telling half the truth. Sam knew it to be so but he also, knew she was hiding something. He scratched his head confused. He wanted to ask more questions but it was getting late and he didn’t want to push her. So, he gave in.  
“Alright, Mercy. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”  
He said smiling at the other end of the phone.  
“Yeah.”  
She giggled hanging up.  
“Oh, God.”  
She whispered her head falling flat on her bed. ‘What did she just do?’  
She asked herself frustrated as ever her hands running through the sides of her hair.  
She knew, Mr.Schue had been acting a bit jealous towards Sam which she thought was weird.  
She didn’t want Sam to catch onto anything and she also, didn’t want Mr.Schue to hurt Sam.  
She dropped her face planted into the palm of her hands.  
She just hoped that these next few weeks would smooth over.  
She hoped that maybe if she started riding with Sam then he wouldn’t bother her as much.


	6. Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam notices Mr.Schue watching Mercedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’m taking so long to update this if any of you are reading it. I’m dealing with some personal issues more specifically deaths occurring in my family (not COVID-19 related).  
> And it’s just been too close together.  
> As well as speaking out about racism that I’ve faced as a black woman for those that don’t believe racism still exists in America in this day and age!  
> ao3 is like an outlet for me.  
> So, I’ve been away from home back in my hometown helping out with my family while practicing social distancing.  
> Everybody stay safe and BLACK LIVES MATTER!!!

The next day, Sam came by her house knocking on her door. It was around 7:00am when he arrived.  
“Good, morning Mr.Jones.”  
Sam said still a bit nervous greeting the man. He had never seen him this early in the morning and he looked scarier than ever.  
“Good morning to you too Sam”.  
He said to him right back.  
“Mercedes!”  
Her dad yelled going to the bottom of the steps.

“This bo’ is here for you!”  
He finished taking his hand off the rail.  
“Okay, Daddy!”  
Mercedes said throwing her book bag over her shoulder. Sam smiled hearing his girlfriends voice. She sounded so beautiful. She came downstairs feeling a bit better that Sam was there with her.  
“Hi.”  
She said to Sam greeting him with a smile. She already greeted her mornings to her parents when they all were upstairs.  
He smiled, replying back to her putting his arm over her shoulders.  
“Hey.”  
He smiled kissing her gently on the cheek.  
“Ready to go?”  
He asked. She looked towards him and nodded.  
They said their goodbyes to her parents and headed out the house and into his car.  
He opened up the door for his girlfriend to get in closing it behind him.  
They sat in the car in silence for a bit before talking about school and the homework they had to do ignoring the conversation they had last night.  
“So, after school since I’m free what do you want to do?”  
He asked knowing that she had wanted to spend more time with him.  
“Well, we could just cuddle.”  
She said not really having any specific ideas in kind. He smirked.  
“I like that.”  
He said smiling towards her. She looked at him for a quick second and thought she had saw someone else. She jumped back.  
“Are you okay?”  
He said noticing how she had jumped back in her seat.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I thought something just flew into my face.”  
She said, lying. It felt like that’s all she ever did to him was lie. But she couldn’t tell him. He looked at her as if he didn’t believe her. But he didn’t say anything   
“Finally.”  
He sighed pulling into the school’s parking lot ready to get today over with so he could spend some time with his girlfriend later. He got out of the car as she unbuckled her seat belt taking both of their bags out. He handed her, hers and had thrown his over his back.  
“Ready?”  
He asked taking her hand in his as if she had been nervous.  
“I’m ready.”  
She smiled giggling a bit at Sam’s protectiveness. It was tradition for the boyfriend to walk his girlfriend to her classes first and that’s exactly what he did.  
But while he walked through the hallways with her he noticed that Mr.Schue had been staring at them and he didn’t seem too pleased.  
He wondered what was wrong.  
But he wasn’t going to ask this early in the morning. He thought that maybe he had just had a bad night and shrugged his shoulders.  
But as they continued walking he still felt eyes on them. But he noticed that the eyes had left his and moved onto Mercedes _behind_.  
He looked back at him seeing Mr.Schue stare for more than he should have been.  
He wanted to go over there and knock some sense into him but he didn’t.  
He couldn’t assault a teacher and so he pulled his Mercedes closer to him with his arm at the small of her back.  
She was wearing black jeans today with a white shirt that showed little cleavage.  
But it still drove some of the boys wild.  
Her hair was in wavy.   
He gave her a kiss on the lips before letting her go into her first period class.  
When he watched her leave he left going to his class. But he passed by Mr.Schue who seemed to have an attitude with him.  
“Hey, Mr.Schue.”  
Sam said trying to be a good student.  
But all Mr.Schue did was fold his arms tighter around his chest folding up his lips.  
“No, PDA. It’s against schools rules.”  
He said to him. Sam arched in his eyebrow. It was only a simple kiss and it wasn’t like he was showing off.  
He was going to say something about the other students doing worse than he did but he opted not to deciding to get to his class on time leaving, Mr.Schue to himself.  
While he left Mr.Schue thought to himself that he was going to have to have a talk with Mercedes about her _behavior_.  
He could not have his students doing that to him especially that one. His one true love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, for reading!!!


	7. To Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Schue makes Mercedes an offer to get out of trouble.  
> WARNING: Graphic sexual assault.

It was the end of the school day and the halls were cleared out with a couple of students hanging around just talking to their favorite teachers waiting for their parents to arrive to pick them up.

Mercedes however was still there packing up her bag as she finished closing her locker until she felt a hand tapping on her shoulder. She gasped startled by the feeling turning around to see her worst nightmare.   
She sucked her teeth rolling her eyes.

”What do you want?”

She seethed closing her locker making sure it was shut tight.   
“Come with me.”   
He said, yanking her by her arm dragging her into his office.

”Ouch. Will!”

She breathed out rubbing the pain away with her left hand.   


“What have I told you about PDA and wearing those types of clothes in public?”

Mr.Schue said scolding her. Mercedes hands laid flat by her side as she fidgety them. Blanking her eyes nervously.  


”I-I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

She nervously, said checking out her outfit once more as her eyes diverted to Will who sat down in front of her in his chair. 

“Come on, Mercedes.”

He said signaling her to come to him. She walked closer until she hit his knees. He took her right hand encouraging her to rub his crotch.

“I-I don’t want too.”

She stuttered feeling trapped.

“If you don’t I’ll write you up for PDA and inappropriate clothing for breaking the school’s policy.”

He said trying to blackmail her.

She scrunched her face up in disgust. 

She couldn’t believe him and all over a kiss. What she was wearing was decent. If it wasn’t or had broken the school’s rules her own parents wouldn’t have let her out of the house until she changed her clothes to something more appropriate.   


Mercedes bit her lip unsure of if she could take the detention and the one school day suspension.

She had always had a clean record and she wasn’t about to have it messed up because her teacher was jealous of her relationship with Sam.

So, she sucked it in and unzipped his pants.

She pulled his pants down a bit in his car. His boxers only showing his bulge. He smirked. He took her hand making her feel his balls. 

At first it was awkward and she was nervous about the whole thing. 

It felt weird and hard. 

She didn’t want to experience this with her teacher. She wanted to experience it with Sam. But he wasn’t having it.

“That’s it.”

He said taking her hand showing her how to massage him.

“You’re going to do me how I did you.”

He said but only this time removing his boxers.

“Mr.Schue what are-?!”

She asked in fear. His harden member popping out.

“Do you see what you do to me Mercedes?”

He asked forcefully taking her hand and placing it on his tip.

“Feel it.”

He exhaled loving her shaky touch.

“That’s right.”

He whispered his hand on top of hers.

“Keep going.”

He moaned his knees buckling forward.

“Damn, for a virgin you sure know how to get a man off.”

He teased making her want to stop.

But he grabbed her hand and told her to keep going. 

“You don’t stop until I tell you to stop.”

He threatened her. She nodded her head in compliance biting her lip in fear. Her eyes tearing up.

“Squeeze it harder.”

He told her loving the feeling of her touch. She did as told not wanting to get into anymore trouble.

“Tell you what.”

He started to say...

“If you blow me, I’ll get you out of any trouble you might get into.”

He promised her as her hands worked his hard shaft up and down.

Mercedes nearly, stopped but she remembered she had to keep going.

“I don’t.”

She started to say.

“It’s an offer you cant afford to loose Mercedes am I right?”

He threatened her knowing that he’ll do anything in his power to get her suspended if she doesn’t listen to him.

She nodded her head a tear releasing from her eye.

“Good. Now, that we have that understanding. I’ll show you what to do.”

He said bringing her head down to the tip of his member. He started telling her how to blow him.

“Just lick the tip slowly.”

He moaned feeling her warm and wet tongue at his tip. He groaned in delight. “Okay.”

He shuddered. 

“Put your mouth over the whole put and slowly, take me in.”

He moaned throughout trying to control himself knowing she was new to this and didn’t want her getting sick on the first try.

When Mercedes went further she nearly, vomited not having the gag reflexes that were so talked about across her school. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She couldn’t believe she was getting him off and blowing him.

At first she didn’t like the feel nor the touch of him but then she started to get wet thinking about how her first time would’ve been with Sam and inadvertently, she started to enjoy herself with Mr.Schue. Thinking about her green eyed boyfriend.

Unable to control himself, Mr.Schue took a handful of her hair balling it up in a tight fist bobbing her head up and down his hard cock.

“You like that don’t you?!”

He grunted. Moments later they both were moaning and groaning and Mercedes felt her wetness grow between her legs.

“Christ that mouth of yours.”

He strangled holding her head up with the both of his hands.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

He huffed watching how she was sucking and rubbing him. A few minutes later pre-cum released from him. 

The creamy substance was now on top of her hand. She looked at the sticky substance in fear and in shock but she kept going. 

He thought he was finally going to come just by looking at her hands work it’s way through it.

“Damn it, Mercedes I just might have to pass you automatically.”

He quickly, said feeling his orgasm coming on. His head thrown back while Mercedes head quickly, bobbed up and down. 

“Jesus, you’re a natural.”

Mercedes moaned taking that as a compliment as she thought about Sam. 

She imagined how his member looked the whole way through. 

Mr.Schue didn’t even realize that it wasn’t him who was making her wet. It wasn’t him who Mercedes was thinking about. 

He wasn’t the reason why Mercedes seemed like she was enjoying this moment. 

The faster she bobbed the faster she hoped to get him off. She felt his knees buckle towards her chest. 

He felt his grip tighten on her head forcing her to stay down longer. 

Nearly, causing her to gag. She guessed he was having an orgasm. 

She closed her eyes not wanting to witness it.

“Oh, God. Oh shit. Shit. Shit.”

He groaned over and over again working her head up and down his shaft trying to make her take all of him and his cum.

“You’re such a slutty student.”

He moaned lifting her chin up to meet his eyes. 

She nearly, gagged feeling the saltiness of his orgasm in her mouth. 

She looked down at the mess that was made in his lap and almost vomited. 

But she swallowed it not wanting to face anymore backlash. 

“God. I guess you’re not getting detention nor suspension.”

He joked keeping his end of the deal while cleaning himself off.

“You know it makes me jealous when other men are around you.” 

He cooed rubbing the back of hair making her sick.

“Kiss me.”

He whispered to her bringing her face closer to his. 

She closed her eyes kissing him as said. He entered his tongue fighting for hers. She reluctantly, let him in.

“Damn. I guess I made it to third base huh?” 

He teased again releasing her from the kiss. She bit her lip unable to say anything.

“Don’t worry it’s gonna be your turn next.”

He mumbled as he pulled his pants back up fastening them while she tightened herself getting up from her knees pulling her shirt down while fixing her bra.

She straightened up her jacket looking at herself in the reflection of the marbled drawers. She made sure her hair was straight and everything else looked normal as she possibly could.  


She bent down to grab her book bag to head out of the classroom. But not before he stopped her by grabbing her arm. 

”Don’t tell anybody.”

He told her looking into her big brown scared eyes. She nodded her head slowly, exiting the classroom shutting the door behind her.  


* * *

Walking towards her car she scrambled through her purse looking for her car keys. She was glad that Sam had to work today so he wouldn’t ask why she seemed so disheveled.  
He was always worried about her since her first meeting with Mr.Schue of the school year. But she brushed it off as usual with a lie.  
A convincing one?  
Probably not since she was known to be a terrible liar.   
At first, his protectiveness of her was cute and she loved it. She knew when the first assault happened she should have told him but she was scared.

But now her feelings have changed and quite frankly, his protectiveness was starting to annoy her. Now, she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know who she could talk to about all of this and not have anyone be concerned.   
She closed her eyes in her car leaning her head backwards before she pulled off to go home. 


	8. The Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few weeks since the accident and Mercedes haven’t been feeling quite herself. She suspects that something is wrong but she isn’t too sure.

A few weeks after the incident with Mr.Schue happened Mercedes started to feel sick.  
At first she thought she had the flu. The symptoms were so much alike until she spotted a sore in the inside of her throat and that scared her.  
“No.”  
She thought to herself gasping. It couldn’t be. He was clean. So, the young teen thought. She knew that he couldn’t have been having sex with other women. But yet she still didn’t know him that well. She couldn't have foreseen into the future that he would take advantage of her trust and use her. The brunette teen bit her lip opening her mouth to re-examine her throat again hoping and praying it isn’t what she think it is. For weeks now her throat had been itchy, redder than usual and so fourth. It felt like she couldn’t breathe. She was even too afraid to kiss Sam because she didn’t want him catching anything. Speaking of Sam she was starting to avoid his texts and calls like she did when Mr.Schue first approached her.

Sam on the other hand thought he had done something wrong for Mercedes to ignore and he couldn't wrap his head around. So, he left it alone for now.

  
It was 7:30pm when her mother called her downstairs for dinner.  
“Mercedes, dinner is ready!”  
Her mother yelled out at her. Mercedes quickly, popped her mouth shut and washed her hands. She hoped she could act normal for the rest of the night. But that wasn’t the case at all. It was already hard enough having an itchy throat. But having a throat that wouldn’t swallow food normally, was painful. Then, she started to feel hotter than she normally would. She picked up her food with a fork as normally as she could to not worry her parents but they could always see right through her as always no matter how long they’ve been away.

“Sweetie, is everything okay?”  
Her mother asked concerned about her daughters well being.  
“Yes, mom. I’m fine.”  
Mercedes mumbled lying to her mother once again. She wasn’t fine. She had a fever coming on and something was terribly wrong.  
She knew she needed to talk to Will. But they only talked during the school day. She had yet to actually go over his house. She wondered how much longer it will be before he forced her into his bed?  
Unbeknownst to her she zoned out while her parents were calling her name to get her attention to ask how her day was at school.  
“Mercedes!”  
Her mother called her once.  
“Mercy!”  
Her father called her.  
“Babygirl!”  
Her father yelled out to her again for the third time. They watched their daughter eyes widened still not paying them any attention. Their voices seemed so distant so, far away only for them to be a couple of inches away from her. They heard her fork clank loudly, on her plate onto the kitchen floor. She blanked her eyes zoning back in only to see her mother hovering over her with a hand on her forehead.  
“Oh, my goodness!”  
Her mother shouted.  
“Mercedes, you’re burning up!”  
Her mother screamed feeling the heat radiate from her daughters body before placing a hand on her lower shoulder.  
“Okay. Sweetie.”  
Her mother cooed forcing her to scoot the chair backwards so she can get up from the dining room table.

  
“James. I’m going to take her up stairs to run her a cold bath.”  
His wife told her seeing his wife worry over their daughter prompted him to start helping putting away everything.  
“Okay. Darlin’.”  
He said, nodding his head while she took care of Mercedes. It alarmed them to see Mercedes barely responding to them.  
“She doesn’t need to go to the hospital does she?”  
James said getting ready to find his car keys. Shirlene shook her head no.  
“I think she just has a high fever.”  
She muttered just loud enough for them to hear.  
“Sweetie, have you been feeling sick all night?”  
Her mother asked her. Mercedes just continued to stare off into space hearing a ringing in her ear not quite getting what her mother asked though she still shook her head no even though that was a lie.  
Her mother arched her eyebrow not believing her daughter. But she brushed it off seeing that Mercedes was giving them minimal responses.  
“Okay, baby. Come on.”  
Shirlene coaxed gently taking her daughter by the arm to help walk her up the stairs.

* * *

  
A few minutes later the bathtub was half-way filled up with cold water. Mercedes was laying in the tub with her head resting against the tub sink.  
Her eyes closed thinking about that moment with Mr.Schue. She didn’t realize he had, had any sores on his penis.  
If she did she probably would’ve taken the detention to avoid getting a possible STI.  
But she wasn’t so sure she had one yet. She believed Mr.Schue was a clean man at least. But she was beginning to think otherwise.  
She would just have to have a talk with him about his sexual adventures some time soon because if he wanted to have her all to his self they had to be exclusive. He couldn’t have other women who may have a STI that could pass it on to him and then him pass it onto her.  
Her parents would freak if they ever found out. She just hoped that it wasn’t a serious STI. She needed to get checked out and she knew she couldn’t go to her regular clinic for the fact that her parents could easily access her information and find out that way.  
If anything, she needed to find herself a planned parenthood to go too. But those were quite some miles away.  
So, she decided tonight after her bath that she was going to look for some because she needed to keep her information as discreet as she possibly could.

Her next concerned lied within how she was going to get there and pay for the treatment without her parents finding a big chuck of money gone from their joint bank account?  
She wasn’t sure if she should make Mr.Schue take her since he was the one who was responsible for her current pain.  
But she would soon find out depending on how far it was and the requirements to get the medication.

  
The next two days were a blur. She had been avoiding Sam and skipping practice to the best of her abilities.  
But she knew this couldn’t go on forever.  
And she knew she had to talk to Mr.Schue about their little problem.  
If he wanted to have her she was going to draw some boundaries. She was going to try to stand up for herself.  
Walking into the Glee classroom for practice she saw that everybody had already finished and Mr.Schue was releasing them.  
“Mercedes.”  
He called out to her turning around to face her with his hands tucked into his pocket. His lips smiling tightly as if he’s annoyed.  
“Glad, you could finally make it.”  
He gritted. She knew he was mad. But she didn’t care. She needed to talk to him.  
She saw Sam walk out of the classroom last not even trying to look her way.  
She frowned knowing her boyfriend must hate her.  
“Look. I need to talk to you.”  
She said wanting to rip the band-aid right off.  
“Oh.”  
He smiled arching an eyebrow while placing one hand on her shoulder to care-cress her.  
“Not that kind of talk.”  
She scolded him jerking her arm away from his hand with her books still in her hands.  
She looked him dead into his eyes breathing rapidly.  
_“Did-you-give-me-an-sti?”_  
She questioned him while nervously, licking her lips.  
“Mercedes.”  
Will said shocked blanking his eyes.  
_‘Shit.’_  
He thought to himself the only thing he did was go to the strip club about a month ago. He hung out at the ally to have a bit of fun.  
“Now, why would I do that?”  
He asked trying to be oblivious.  
“I-I think I may have something and the only person who I _ever_ did anything with was you.”  
She said putting emphasis on ever.  
Will deeply, inhaled rolling his eyes.  
“Maybe I did have a bit of fun. But it was only once I promise you.”  
He said trying to stroke her shoulder.  
Mercedes gently removed his hand from her neckline.  
_“It only takes one time.”_  
She whispered.  
“I think it maybe serious and I can’t go to my regular clinic. A few nights ago, I looked up a planned parenthood but it’s two hours away almost outside of the city.”  
Mercedes said nervously, shrugging her shoulders.  
“I would drive myself there but I’ve never been anywhere outside of Ohio and also, the costs are too high and I don’t have enough money to get the treatment that I would need to buy it myself. I already looked up some of the possible STI’s that I could have.”  
Mercedes whispered to him showing him the research that she’s done. He took the papers from her hands going through them examining them carefully.  
Mercedes bit her lip as she watched him read through them.  
_“Fine.”_  
He said giving her back the papers.  
“I’ll take you there but I’m only paying for half the treatment since, I admit I did cause you to have an STI and I can’t have my angel getting another one.”  
He said kissing her on her forehead foregoing her lips knowing that’s where she have to have the possible infection. He noticed she wasn't quite herself.  
He sat down on the desk that was behind him pulling her in between his legs so, she could sit on top of him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
He asked moving her bangs out of her face. Mercedes huffed puffing her cheeks.  
“If we’re going to be a couple and actually do this you have to at least show me some respect.”  
Mercedes said. She couldn’t believe that she was actually doing this.  
“If we’re going to be discreet about our relationship or _whatever-this-is_ I think we should be exclusive.”  
Mercedes said forgetting about the fact that she’s still dating Sam although he hasn’t even broken up with her yet.  
“Is that so?”  
Mr.Schue asked. Mercedes nodded her head a bit too confidently.  
“Well, if we’re going to be exclusive you have to break up with Sam.”  
Mr.Schue said causing a surprised look to come up on Mercedes face.  
“What will that be a problem?”  
He asked arching his eyebrow.  
“I mean you two haven’t been seen together in what a week now?”  
He assumed. Mercedes tilted her head biting her lip to the side. He was right they haven’t been with each other in that long but that was because she had this possible STI that came from him.  
“Look. If you break up with Sam. I promise I’ll make your time worth it when you’re with me.”  
He said brushing her hair back. His hands slowly going down to the small of her back and grabbing her ass. Smacking it a bit.  
“After we get you all healed up we can have lots of fun together.”  
He smirked kissing her on the cheek.  
“So, do you wanna go today?”  
He asked, smiling wanting to get a move on her treatment since he couldn’t be without her body for long.  
Mercedes nodded her head reluctantly pulling the strap on her shoulder. She would just have to leave her car at the school’s parking lot in the abandoned area and call her parents to let her know that she’ll be staying over at Kurt’s house for half the night for her excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Mercedes making a smart decision to have an exclusive relationship with her teacher who  
> doesn't seem honest with her?  
> Does Will love Mercedes or is he just a sicko?  
> What STI do you think Mercedes have?


	9. The medication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt spots something off with his best friend, Mercedes and decides to confront her about it.  
> But does she admit to what's been happening or does she deny it?  
> Mr.Schue and Mercedes takes their little road trip to the city limits of Ohio to get her some help in private.

It was the end of the school day and everybody had basically left the building. All except for three people. The janitor who locked up the school, Mr.Schue and Mercedes.  
Speaking of which...Mercedes had successfully, avoiding Sam after he tried to catch up with her. But she just wasn’t having it. She couldn’t risk Sam catching an STI least he finds out what’s been going on.He would lose his mind. She was sure of it.  
Once the coast was clear, Mercedes walked out into the hallway to the back door to meet up with Mr.Schue at his car in the teachers parking lot. He smiled at her coming near her to pull her into a hug by reaching out towards her elbows. He kissed her forehead greeting her. She moved the strands of her back behind her ear a bit nervous about what today may hold. He smiled at her again opening up the car door.

  
“You’re ready to do this?” He asked her taking off his shades. Mercedes smiles shyly her eyes looking towards the ground, unsure of how to react. She nodded getting into his car buckling up her seat belt. The last time she was in his car he touched her inappropriately, might she add. But it felt good although it hurt at first.  
But she wouldn’t let him know that. He would have used that to his advantage making her stay and do more things of what she didn’t want to do.  
She didn’t realize she had begun twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers until he touched her on her arm.  
“Babe. Everything is going to be fine.”  
He said, squeezing her gently and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled shyly, again muttering a quiet, “okay.”  
So, they drove nearly to the end of the state line in silence so, Mercedes could get help privately without her parents finding out the next day. It didn’t take long for her to get an appointment. She walked into the lobby to the front desk to sign up as a Walk-in. Will on the other hand stayed inside of his car trying to protect himself. He couldn’t risk going in with her least he gets found out. Nearly, 30 minutes later Mercedes came out with a small white bag in her hand.

  
“Did you get it?”  
He asked taking off his shades inside of his car.  
“Yeah. It’s only penicillin for the medication." Mercedes paused before she puffed her cheeks out and rolled her eyes at him.

"And you gave me Syphilis.”  
Mercedes said rolling her eyes. “Look. I’m sorry. I promise I won’t do it again.”  
He said.  
“How long will it take to clear up?”  
He asked her.  
“Maybe two or three weeks. I have to take it two times a day for every six hours.”  
She exhaled frustrated at the fact that her teacher gave her an STI.  
“I can’t believe this.”  
She mumbled to herself.  
“I’m sorry I did this to you.”  
He said actually sounding sincere. She gripped her bag tightly closing her eyes.  
“Just take me to get my car so, I can go home.”  
She breathed out. She bit her lip while he once again placed a kiss on her forehead before he pulled off. Thankfully, by the time Mercedes came home her parents weren’t there. They were out somewhere enjoying their vacation instead of being home bothering her. This gave her enough time to hide her medication away from where her parents don't look to where they're searching for something. She plopped back down on her bed still in shock that her own teacher gave her an STI. She never would’ve thought in a million years that it could happen to her. And the fact that the STI could have a re-occurrence frightened her.  
She laid out on her bed patting her stomach out of boredom after she got done taking her medication. She just prayed and hope that no one would find it especially her older brother who would soon be coming home from college for winter break. If her brother were to find out he would never let her rest until he found out who it was that gave it to her.

  
Days passed and Mercedes was getting better by the minute. She noticed that her sores were going away and that her body temperature was returning back to normal.  
A week later she was back to her full self practicing in the Glee room with the rest of her classmates. Kurt watched Mercedes from afar as she watched Sam when she was performing. Her arms went up above her head for the last note as if she was singing to Sam.  
Kurt looked over to Sam and noticed he wasn’t feeling it like he normally would.  
He placed a subtle hand over his mouth in shock. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing between his two friends.  
‘What in the Gaga was going on?’  
He thought to himself.  
The music stopped and Mercedes walked up to Sam wanting to at least touch him playfully as she usually would when they were on good terms. But he jerked back not even allowing her the chance to touch his shoulder. She sighed as he turned his head to focus elsewhere in the room ignoring his brown-eyed, girlfriend.  
She thought to herself she did deserve it after ignoring him for weeks on end and avoiding him at all costs. But she was only trying to protect him.

Thankfully, all of this went unnoticed by Mr.Schue. If he had noticed it he wouldn’t have had allowed to continue on any further than it was about to go. Mr.Schue was too busy giving Rachel all the attention and help. It seemed as if he was ignoring her too every since he gave her that STI. She suspected it was supposed to be a good thing. A blessing in disguise. But she actually felt lonely. She had no one to kiss or to hold during these times of need and no one to tell her that she was beautiful and Will and Sam always gave that to her in the most intimate ways. Even though her and Sam wasn’t having sex he still gave her the intimacy that she craved and he never pressured her like others did.  
Soon, she started to feel self-conscious and she wanted the attention of her two men in her life and she knew exactly how to get it.

* * *

  
The next morning, Mercedes had gotten ready for school. She had laid out her clothes the night before so, she wouldn’t have to rush to throw something together.  
She picked out a very low, v-cut hot pink shirt with an A-line black skirt that hugged her curves perfectly along with black small heels. She checked herself out in the mirror before she left.  
She was grateful that her parents weren’t downstairs to notice what she was wearing. She realized that they had been falling back into their same routine when they were about to go back to work and this time she didn’t mind. She wasn't going to throw a fit about it when she had other problems to deal with. Usually, whenever she did have problems she dealt with them by herself anyways.  
She unlocked her house door heading off to her car. First things first, she hoped Sam was waiting for her at her locker. If not, then she would find him at his and do her best to try explain herself.  
Well, she would do her best to lie.

  
Once she walked into school she waved hi to her ex-boyfriend, Shane who looked her up and down licking his lips while rubbing his hands together as if he wanted a piece of her.  
She shook her head playfully making it towards her locker.  
 _‘No, Sam.’_  
She thought to herself as she opened up locker to take out her books for her classes today.  
She shut her locker making her way towards his which was at the next hall.  
“Hi, Sammy.”  
Mercedes playfully said as she covered her boyfriend’s eyes just as he was closing his locker. He lifted his head removing her hands not in the mood for her playfull-ness.  
He sighed walking away from her.  
“Sam.”  
Mercedes breathed out as she pulled him on his shoulder to turn him around to face her.  
“What is it that you want Mercedes?”  
He asked folding his arms.  
“Sam, why are you like this?”  
She asked trying to play dumb. They both knew why he was acting this way yet she didn’t have strength enough to admit it.  
“Hmmm. I don’t know maybe it’s because of the fact that my supposed to be girlfriend ignored me for half the month!”  
He scolded her nearly, getting into her face. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.  
“Sam, I’m sorry but I was just going through somethings.”  
She tried to say and that was the truth. She was going through something’s and he couldn’t know. Sam scoffed turning back around as he walked down the halls facing her with her on his trails.  
“Ha. What’s little miss rich girl have gone through please enlighten me?”  
He mocked her. Mercedes felt a sting towards her chest. Just because her parents were in the upper middle class it didn’t mean that she was exempt from racism with being a dark skinned, big girl with kinky hair, or having your teacher lust after you when you really didn’t want it.  
“Sam. Please, I’m sorry. But I was really struggling.”  
She tried to tell him or at least dropped hints. But he wasn’t listening. He knew she was telling the truth about whatever it was but he just couldn’t take being ignored anymore.  
Within the next few minutes he rubbed his hand over his face. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this but he had too.  
It would probably do them some good.  
“Mercedes I can’t do this anymore.”  
Sam started to say. He watched Mercedes stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes blanking rapidly.  
“S-Sam.”  
She stuttered shocked at his confession.  
“I-I know, I haven’t been the best girlfriend but I promise you I wasn’t ignoring you on purpose. It’s just that somethings have happened and I can’t really talk about them.”  
Mercedes finished before he could try to say what she dreaded the most.  
Sam shook his head.  
“Look. Mercedes I’m really sorry but I don’t think we could work out right now.”  
He said looking at her in her eyes. Mercedes felt her throat begin to close and her eyes beginning to swell.  
“You don’t mean that.”  
Mercedes said shaking her head. She was hoping that today would be different that her and Sam could actually talk without her having to break up with him. She had wore something sexy that she knew that he and Mr.Schue would both like.  
He pulled her into the Janitors closet before the late bell rung.  
“Mercedes I left you... I don’t know maybe a gazillion texts messages and calls and you never answered when you know I would be free.”  
Sam said frustrated as he ruffled his hair.  
Mercedes pulled the strap on her book bag on her shoulders.  
“What am I supposed to think when my girlfriend who I love so much doesn’t answer me back for weeks?!”  
Sam nearly screamed but it was so soft as if he whispered it.  
Mercedes blanked the tears away from her eyes.  
“Sam. I’m sorry. But like I said I was going through some things I was sick.”  
She said only admitting half the truth.  
“If you were so sick you could have let me know instead of ignoring me. I thought we talked about this we didn’t want a repeat of the last time.”  
He said berating her.  
“I know. But I got scared I thought it was something serious. It’s not like we’re married.”  
Mercedes said not liking how upset Sam was getting and this was why she feared to tell Sam the real truth because he was already losing it over the possibility that his girlfriend was seriously sick.  
“I just didn’t want to give anything to anybody. Which was why I didn’t show up to rehearsals.”  
She explained to him trying to make him understand. He only nodded his head.  
But he still rubbed his chin unconvinced.  
“I-I still can’t do this anymore mercy.”  
He said finally calling her by her nickname. Which made her heart flutter.  
“I think we need to spend some time apart.”  
He suggested.  
“Are you breaking up with me?”  
She panicked as more tears started to fall down her eyes.  
“No, we aren’t breaking up but I just can’t be around someone who doesn’t trust me. I think we need some time to part.”  
Sam said keeping his feet firm.  
“What does that mean?”  
Mercedes asked not quite understanding.  
“Oh, we’re still together it’s just that I don’t want to see you anymore as of now.”  
Sam said walking out of the janitors closet leaving her there in tears.  
For the rest of day, was pretty awkward. Kurt examines his two friends avoid each other like the plague. Well, he watched Sam avoid Mercedes like a plague while the girl ran after him like some love-sick puppy.  
He’d never seen Mercedes so engrossed in a guy before he wondered just how much his best friend had liked, Sam.  
He wondered if their relationship was getting serious. But by the looks of it he suspected that their relationship was beginning to be rocky.  
If that was the case he would just have to confront his BFF about it. After practice was over he silently, watched Mercedes walk to her car with her head down fidgety.  
He’d never seen his best friend do such a thing before. He definitely had to talk to her because something was not right and he felt it every time he spoke to her that day.  
He watched how she flashed him a fake smile and batted her eyelashes towards, Sam. But what she didn’t know was that he watched how she tried to get the attention of Mr.Schue in a way that was inappropriate.  
He didn’t know what was going on with his _Jesus-loving, Christian friend_. Did she lose all her morals? He thought to himself.  
He bit his thumb watching the scene unfold. Mr.Schue and Sam practically ignored her for the whole day.  
Except for once when she went to bend over to pick up the music sheets that fell to the floor.  
Sam had turned his head uninterested in his girlfriends ass which was a surprise to Kurt. Usually, he would kill himself trying to look since, Mercedes wouldn’t allow him to touch her.  
But on the other hand, he saw how Mr.Schue stared at her glorious ass and he didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was starin’.  
He watched Mr.Schue rub his chin as if he was sweating.  
“Damn.”  
He heard Mr.Schue mumbled to himself fanning his shirt in response to her bending over. Kurt knew papers falling was an accident and usually, Mercedes never liked it when guys stared at her like that so, it was normal for her to quickly, get up and look behind her to scare off any unwanted attention.  
And she did just that. She lifted her eyebrow, her hands on her waist, mouth opened surprised at what Mr.Schue just did.  
“Gross.”  
She whispered to the man in front of her. Sure, she was trying to get his attention earlier but not like that and especially not in public and definitely, not with her boyfriend standing a few yards away from them. But Sam seemed to not have been paying attention so, he missed the entire scene. Luckily, Kurt saw the exchange and thought he should report it. Because it was weird to see Mr.Schue check out Mercedes ass and act as if he was about to grab it when no one was looking.  
Which was what he was doing now when she turned to face him. He watched how Mr.Schue pulled her closely, at a weird angle looking left and right making sure that no one was watching. He watched how Mercedes struggled to pull away from him. But his grip was tighter on her shoulder. He watched the dirty blonde older man smack his lips while his eyes diverted back to her ass grabbing it from the bottom while tapping it lightly.  
He gasped covering his mouth looking over to see if Sam had saw anything and the boy was talking to Artie about their song.  
No one had saw how Mr.Schue groped and sexually assaulted Mercedes in public except for him. Now, he was watching him cup her face forcing her to give him which seemed like a quick kiss. She did so, reluctantly pushing him away and walking out of the building. Kurt quickly, grabbed his book bag and sheet music rushing after his best friend.

  
“Mercedes!”  
Kurt called after his best friend who was now in the parking lot. Mercedes popped her head up before getting into her car.  
“What the hell was that are you okay?!”  
Kurt asked in his concerned voice.  
“Kurt, what are you talking about?”  
Mercedes huffed trying to act like nothing happened.  
“I saw what happened!”  
He starts to admits while Mercedes watches him confused as ever.  
He walks up to her car door stopping her from closing it.  
“Wait a minute.”  
He said walking to the passenger side to get in. He closed the door and made sure that no one was watching them.  
“I saw what Mr.Schue did to you.”  
Kurt admits biting his lip while he watches his best friend try to deny it.  
“He didn’t do anything to me.”  
Mercedes says in that small voice of hers.  
“Ummm. Yeah, he so did. I saw how he groped you and forced himself on you.”  
Kurt confesses.  
Mercedes rolled her eyes.  
“He hardly, did that.”  
She says.  
“He was just being a weirdo.”  
She said wanting to drop the convo as she puts on more lip gloss. Kurt couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Usually, if his friend was in any type of trouble she would be the first one to immediately report it or try to get some help. But he knew she had done neither.  
“Mercedes was this the first time he ever done anything like that to you?”  
Kurt asked continuing on with the questions. Mercedes huffed.  
“Kurt yes.”  
Mercedes said as her voice broke and Kurt knew immediately that was a lie because she didn’t look him dead in his face.  
“Now, if you would excuse me I have to get home to do my homework and cook before my parents get back.”  
She says lying. She had more than enough time to do both but she wasn’t about to let him know that. She didn’t need to be interrogated by her best friend.  
“Mercedes, if he’s hurting you.”  
He started to say.  
“He’s not!”  
Mercedes said frustrated at Kurt and his assumptions which were correct but she wouldn’t let him know that.  
“Okay. Okay. I’ll drop it. But if I see anymore I’ll punch him square in his face and kick him in his balls.”  
Kurt said threatening the man who he knew was hurting his best friend.  
Mercedes laughed almost staring at Kurt with her now watery eyes.  
“Thanks, Kurt but nothing else happened or will happen.”  
She said, lying to him.  
“Now, if you would kindly get out of my car so, I can head home.”  
She said, trying to flash him a normal smile.  
“Okay. Sis”.  
Kurt said waving goodbye to Mercedes as he watched her pull off. He shook his head in disbelief. Something was definitely going on with his best friend and she wasn’t letting him know anything. He wondered where the hell was Sam at to walk his girlfriend to her car? He looked around in the parking lot to see if he noticed, Sam’s truck that he got from his dad and he did. He saw that he was now talking to Quinn.  
 _“Idiot.”_  
Kurt mumbled to himself while he made his way over there.  
“Hey, Kurt.”  
Sam said giving him a short wave focusing his attention back to Quinn.  
In this moment, it’s when Kurt knocked him over his head.  
“Ouch, what was that for?!”  
Sam yelled rubbing the back of his head in pain.  
“That’s for ignoring Mercedes and not protecting your girlfriend!”  
Kurt said a bit too loud.  
Which made everyone who was still in the parking lot look at the three of them.  
“Damn, Kurtise lower your voice since when did you get strong?”  
Quinn teased.  
“Now, is not the time for your unwanted jokes Quinn. We have a serious problem.”  
Kurt said being animated with his hands.  
Sam turned to look at him with an arched eyebrow.  
“Okay.”  
He shrugged not really caring if it had anything to do with Mercedes.  
“Look if Mercedes is supposed to be your girlfriend and your soul sister you’ll hear me out.”  
Kurt said making them get into a closer huddle.  
“I haven’t even talked to Mercedes since I had Beth soooo whatever it is it’s not like I could help her with it.”  
Quinn said already trying to back out with whatever it is. Kurt looked at her in disbelief and smacked his lips.  
“Look she’s right and Mercedes had been ignoring me and I just broke it off with her today basically.”  
Sam said letting the cat out of the bag.  
“Sam, you big lump head.”  
Kurt said smacking him again.  
“Ouch. Can you stop hitting me?!”  
Sam yelled.  
“No, not until you both hear what I have to say. Something isn’t right with Mercedes and I think it has everything to do with Mr.Schue.”  
Kurt said getting the attention of Quinn.  
“Well, you know those two always butt heads especially over Rachel getting all the solos and Mercedes barely getting any.”  
Quinn said rolling her eyes.  
“But what’s new? They do that all the time.”  
Quinn finished while Kurt rolled his eyes at the blonde haired girl.  
“You guys this is serious.”  
Kurt said finally changing his tone to a more serious one which made Sam listen more.  
“I literally saw Mr.Schue groping Mercedes and forcing himself on her making her kiss him.”  
Kurt finally said in a rushed voice.  
 _“What?!”_  
Both Sam and Quinn said in simultaneously. Kurt nodded his head confirming it.  
“Yeah. She looked really scared and Sam you weren’t that far away it was when you were talking to Artie. I guess he thought no one saw anything because everyone was so spread out.”  
Kurt admitted.  
“Oh, hell.”  
Sam said his hands running through his hair.  
“What is it?”  
Quinn asked finally concerned.  
“Earlier this school year, I knew Mr.Schue was acting all weird around Mercedes. He would literally stare at her ass every time we would walk pass him. I couldn’t even kiss Mercedes on the cheek or forehead without him getting mad.”  
Sam said finally connecting the dots.  
“You guys do you think we should do something like report it for her?”  
Quinn said.  
“I mean I haven’t seen anything yet but if Mr.Schue is forcing himself on my soul sister and being a creep I’m ready to get him fired and thrown into jail.”  
Quinn said being a firecracker.  
“Same. Oh my god, I’m such an idiot.”  
Sam said hating himself.  
“She tried to tell me that she was struggling with something but I just brushed her off.”  
Sam said.  
“Oh, no. What if he was assaulting her then too?! What if this wasn’t the first time?!”  
Sam panicked.  
“Breathe, Sam.”  
Kurt said placing a calming hand on Sam’s chest.  
“I already asked her and with the way that I know, Mercedes for as long I've known her I know she was lying when she said, no. Because she wouldn’t look me in my eyes.”  
Kurt said.  
“We really have to do something.”  
Quinn said stomping her feet in defeat.  
“Because with something like this Mercedes isn’t going to come forward if she’s in trouble. Yeah, she would for others but for herself. The girl isn’t going to do it.”  
Quinn said telling them how Mercedes worked even though, Kurt already knew.  
Kurt agreed nodding his head.  
“Fine, I’ll go by her house today to see if she’s alright and to make up with her. Oh, my god I’m such an idiot.”  
Sam said to himself thinking back to their conversation where she asked him to walk to her to school everyday.  
“Ughh. I hate myself.”  
Sam growled feeling like a complete failure for a boyfriend.  
“Don’t beat yourself up too bad, Sam. It happens to the best of us.”  
Quinn said sighing.  
“Now, if you two boys may I have to get in my car and handle some business.”  
Quinn said stepping into her car and buckling up her seat belt.  
“And Kurt, thanks for letting me know. I’ll see what I can do.”  
Quinn said, putting on her shades working up a plan. Which left Kurt and Sam to theirselves.

"And I'll head over to Mercedes house to talk to her."

Sam said, walking back to her truck.

"You do that."

Kurt replied back getting into his car. He locked himself in thinking of a way to report the assault to Mr.Figgins without having any trouble from Mercedes.


	10. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes mind starts to wonder.  
> Trigger warning: A graphic but innocent scene near the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all so, I know we have all heard of the tragic death of our beloved Naya Rivera. I had plans earlier to upload this story before her death happened. But I just couldn’t bring myself to do it knowing that her character, Santana was going to be mentioned.  
> But I will continue to work on this story and keep it updated.  
> -Rest In Power...Naya Rivera.

Back at home, Mercedes laid crossways on her bed doing homework. She couldn’t believe that Kurt actually saw what happened. She needed to get her mind off of things and she thought why not call a special someone.  
Closing her notebook and textbook she turned over on her back texting him.  
“Hey...So, I think we need to talk about today.”  
Mercedes said texting him.  
“Ahh. You don’t like me showing PDA? Now, you see how it feels?”  
He mocked.  
Mercedes rolled her eyes shaking her head.  
“I’m being serious one of my friends saw you and asked me if I was going to report you.”  
Mercedes replied to him.  
He scratched his head sighing.  
“Okay. I’ll go back to being careful.”  
He promised.  
But now you know how it feels and you can’t be going around with you know who.  
He declared.  
“Okay.”  
Mercedes said, texting him back. The rest of the time they talked some more about how their relationship was going to go and during that conversation he somehow managed to give her his house address. The teen didn’t know how they even got to that point but she saved it in her phone thinking it was nothing serious.   
“What if he gave it to me for an emergency?” Thinking it was an innocent gesture knowing how late she stays over at school sometimes. She bit her lip and ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
Their conversation ended on a surprisingly, good note. Yet she still couldn’t believe what she was doing. The whole situation was insane to her. But she guessed it was the price of love that she had to pay.

She got up from her bed with a huff ready to make dinner after she took the time to take her pills. Taking her pills had gone by quite fast. She was on her last couple of pills and so, far everything was good.  
No, one found anything and her brother who was supposed to be coming home for brake was running a couple of days late getting there.  
She sighed in relief putting the pills back in her hiding place.

* * *

  
A day later, Mercedes woke up bright and early ready for school. She was feeling a whole lot better since taking her medication and getting uninterrupted sleep.  
However, she knew she would have to go back to the clinic to get an _okay_ on when she was completely clean. Walking through the halls of her school Will was the only person who was running through her mind every since he had groped her in public.  
She didn’t know what to think about it. She didn’t know how to feel about it since, sometimes when he did touch her she liked it. But other times she hated it. 

She shook her head walking though the halls of her school holding her books close to her chest getting ready for first period.  
It didn’t phrase her that Sam wasn’t there at her locker. He had cut things off with her because of her lack of communication.  
She wish she could’ve talked to him about what happened but she couldn’t tell him what was going on.   
She sighed opening up her locker only to be startled by a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

  
“Mercedes.”  
Sam said as he slowly turned her around.  
“Sam?”  
She said, sounding unsure of herself after their heated breakup.  
“Look I thought about what I said earlier and I was stupid. I should’ve taken in your feelings.”  
Sam said.  
But what he did next surprised her. He leaned into her ear whispering to her.  
“Why didn’t you tell me what was going on?”  
He asked his green eyes full of concern.  
Mercedes blanked confused as ever.  
“What are you talking about?”  
She asked him honestly having no idea to what he was referring too. Sam deeply inhaled grabbing her shoulder pulling her into the janitors closet.  
“Sam!”  
Mercedes screeched pushing him away from her.  
“Listen. Kurt, told me what happened between you and Mr.Schue. I’ll fight him for you if he’s...you know... _bothering you.”_  
Sam said, pausing between each word.  
“Thank you, Sam but that isn’t needed and he didn’t do anything.”  
Mercedes said with her back now facing him.  
“Mercy.”  
Sam said, spinning her around again.  
“Are you sure he isn’t like...harassing you because I’ll kick his ass. I mean it, I won’t have anyone hurting my girlfriend!”  
Sam threatened.  
“Sam. I just told you, NO! So, you can back OFF!”  
She said getting annoyed.  
But yet as she said that he noticed tears swelling in her eyes.  
“And besides, I’m not even your girlfriend anymore you broke up with me remember?”  
She said, turning herself back around again and letting herself out.  
“Mercy, wait!”  
Sam said calling out to his ex-girlfriend exiting out the janitors closet to follow her only to find her gone.  
Sam sighed heading off to his first period class before the tardy bell rung.  
Frustrated he pulled on his book bag straps unable to think for the rest of the day.

* * *

  
It was the end of the day and Mercedes had gone out of her way to avoid seeing him.   
Even during rehearsals she didn’t look to him or sing to him. Instead she sung to Mr.Schue and Sam found that to be odd.  
He looked between the two not liking what he was seeing.  
He watched Mr.Schue eyeing his girlfriend up and down. Smiling in ways that he did not appreciate.  
Smiling in ways that no grown man should be smiling towards a young teen whether she was legal or not. It was creepy and with Mercedes just now turning 18 over the Summer, Sam was worried about her safety.   
When practice let out Sam stayed behind instead of heading straight for his car. He called out of work to see just was going on between his girlfriend and teacher.  
He waited on the outside until Mercedes was the last person to leave.

* * *

  
“Mercedes.”  
Mr.Schue said touching her shoulder. Little did they know someone was watching them from afar. Sam watched how the dark haired ebony hitched, slowly turning to face him.   
“Schue?”

Mercedes whispered leaning up against her car as if she was frightened.   
“I loved your performance today.”

He said pulling on the hem of her shirt. Mercedes gave him a sly quick smile struggling to unlock her car door. But he stopped her. Grabbing her hand to feel his erection. Mercedes looked down at his pants lightly, gasping.   
He looked deeply into her eyes leaning in to kiss her. Mercedes moaned through the kiss as her hands roamed freely on his slacks. His tongue begging for entrance. Shockingly, she let him massaging his tongue while her hand kept his erection warm.  
Some minutes later they pulled away from their heated makeout session with Mercedes looking as frazzled as ever.   
“Um.”   
She started to say at a loss for words. She didn’t know what came over her all she felt was pleasure.

”Dont say anything.”

Mr.Schue whispered into her ear.

”I’m just glad you enjoyed it.”

He smiled kissing her on her cheek one last time before he left to go home.

Mercedes didn’t hesitate to pull off after he let her go. Mr.Schue watched her drive away smiling with his hands in his pockets. While Sam stood away from the scene fuming.   
  



	11. To feel her up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schue finds a way to get Mercedes alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Schue jerks himself close to the beginning and there’s Groping near the end.

The following day, Mercedes sat in Glee club waiting for Mr.Schue to start. She couldn’t help but to think back to yesterday and the day where she blew him in his car.   
Her left leg was tapping nervously, as she looked over the sheet music that was in her hand. Sam had yet to notice since he was too busy talking to Finn about their assignment.  
She wondered if anyone had saw them in the parking lot? It was a huge risk to kiss him even though most of the students had already gone home.   
She hoped to goodness that no one had saw them. She didn’t want to be put back in another awkward situation lying to her friends especially, Kurt who kept asking and kept worrying over her.   
Shaking her head she looked back at the clock on the wall wondering what was taking the creep so long?  
Though his absence didn’t bother her she still wondered.

* * *

  
“Oh, God.”  
His whisper had turned into a moan while his hand rubbed over his member. He had locked himself in his office pulling down the window frame.

 _‘Glee club was going to have to start late.’_  
He thought to himself.  
He had other business to attend too.  
Every since, Mercedes gave him that blow job he couldn’t stop thinking about her. His mind had been overtaken by her beauty.  
‘He wondered how on earth was he going to get Mercedes to come to his house without anyone being suspicious especially since, Kurt had almost caught him he needed to be more careful. The same was with Rachel who was constantly, trying to be around them.

So, he had to be extra careful.’  
She could blow off the whole cap for him. If she saw more than what she’s supposed too.  
He needed to get Mercedes alone with him in an intimate setting so, she could be more comfortable.  
If she was more comfortable than maybe she would loosen up.  
He just wanted to show her a _good time_. He thought to himself as his knees buckled forward. He groaned looking at the mess in his hands.  
He grabbed a ready tissue that was on the top of his desk to clean himself off.  
He looked at the clock while buttoning up his pants.  
“Eh. Ten minutes late not too bad.”  
He mumbled to himself standing up from his office chair.  
He rubbed his bottom lip thinking of an excuse to say as to why he was late. “Arrangements and nationals.”  
Would be his excuse.

He opened up the door closing his office door behind him.  
“It’s time to go see my angel.”  
He mumbled quite cheerfully while straightening up the top of his pants.

* * *

  
“Alright. If Mr.Schue doesn’t grace us with his presence I’m leaving.”  
Santana said looking over towards the rest of the class. She had other things to do than besides Glee club.  
Just as she was getting up he came through the door.  
“Speak of the devil.”  
Santana mumbled as she sat back down crossing her legs and folding her arms annoyed.  
Mercedes chuckled at Tana’s annoyance. Bringing her out of her nervous mood.  
But then, her nerves came right back when he started talking.  
All she could think about was that moment in his car and then the second moment.  
Her lips pursed and it looked like she was about to be sick just by thinking about it. She remembered the smell and taste of him. But the feeling went back down and her facial expressions went unnoticed by them all.  
Everyone was so consumed with the thought of nationals that they probably didn’t care about anything else.  
Now, it was time to perform in front of the class.  
“Angel.”  
Mr.Schue slipped hoping that no one caught that over their loud talking.  
“I-I mean, Mercedes!”  
Mr.Schue called again stepping up to her tapping the papers on her thighs to get her attention.  
“Huh?”  
She nervously, looked up shaking a bit. She saw his lips moving but nothing was coming out. Her eyes drifted towards his pants.  
She could tell he was hard after spending some unwanted time with him. It was troublesome to know when he wanted her and it was unsettling.  
“Sing for us.”  
He said, getting Brad to come back to the piano after Rachel had done her number.  
But before she went to the front he pulled her aside.  
“Sing something that I’ll love.”  
He whispered into her ear trying not seem to creepy.  
Sam eyed him catching onto what he was doing. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed but no one seemed to have caught that.  
She pursed her lips hoping that this song will serve as a double meaning. She tilted her head over to Brad and he begun to play.  
_[Verse 1]_  
_Tell you what I did last night_  
_I came home, say, around a quater to three_  
_Still so high..._  
_Hypnotized..._  
_In a trance_  
_From this body, so butter and brown and tantalizing_  
_You woulda thought I needed help from this feeling that I felt_  
When she looked over at Mr.Schue he was practically drooling over her. She looked away back to the group.  
_So shook I had to catch my breath_  
_Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head_  
_Oh my_  
_Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet_  
_Oh my_  
_Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my legs_  
_Oh my_  
_Ooh I'm turning red_  
_Who could this be?_

 _I tried and I tried to avoid_  
_but this thing was happening_  
_Swollow my pride_  
_Let it ride and party_  
_But this body felt just like mines_  
_I got worried_  
_I looked over to the left_  
_A reflection of myself_  
_That's why I couldn't catch my breath_  
_Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head_  
_Oh my_  
_Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet_  
_Oh my_  
_Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my legs_  
_Oh my_  
_Ooh I'm turning red_  
_Who could this be?_  
_Ooh My_  
The glee kids stared in awe at the explicit-not-so-explicit lyrics. She looked over towards Mr.Schue eyeing him.  
She could tell that his pants were still hard.  
She looked back in front of the group at a discombobulated, Sam who was scratching his head quite noticeably.  
His hands ran through his blonde hair hoping that she sung that particular song just because it used to be popular and nothing more.  
By the end of the song applauses were heard though a bit were shocked she would pick something like that.  
The rest of the time went on smoothly. They had a break from rehearsal today which meant that Mercedes didn’t have to be alone with him or subjected to anymore of his abuse or mind games.  
She sighed in relief while walking out of the classroom along with Sam who wanted to ask her something.  
But before they could reach the door he called her.

* * *

  
“Mercedes. I need to talk to you for a moment before you leave. I almost forgot!”  
He said, yelling after her in the hall.  
Sam looked back with Mercedes and Sam could see that his smile dropped when Sam stopped right along with her.  
She turned around looking upwards at Sam.  
“Come on.”  
She said pulling his hand along until they got to his door.  
“I would like talk to Mercedes alone.”  
He said biting his teeth.  
He honestly, had no reason to talk Mercedes at all.  
Well, except for the song choice but they’ve done sexual songs before.  
He just wanted to talk to her.  
She looked up towards Sam to stay.  
But they both knew it was probably something serious so, he kissed on her lips and Sam left waiting on the outside of the building for her.  
“Come in.”  
He said opening up his office door.  
She looked at him with her eyebrow furrowed.  
She knew going in would be a mistake. But he wouldn’t let her go until she did as told.  
She sighed walking into his office behind him. He locked the door behind her.  
Surprisingly, he shoved her against the door giving her a harsh kiss.  
“Ahh.”  
Mercedes let out the shove hurting her back and head. He took that time to add his tongue into her mouth when she went to close.  
She yelped feeling it.  
“You wanna have a quickie?!”  
He whispered kissing her in the crook of her neck up and down.  
“No, Mr.Schue.”  
Mercedes panted trying to fight him off of her, her hands hitting his chest.  
“Yes, you do otherwise you shouldn’t have sung that song.”  
He said kissing her chin and down below.  
“No!”  
She screeched as he went to pick her up.  
“Please, we can be done in five minutes.”  
He begged picking her legs up around his waist.  
Automatically, her hands wrapped around his neck afraid that she was going to fall.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“No!”  
She screamed as he went to remove her pants. She kicked him off of her making him fly back to the wall in front of them.  
Her, herself had fallen to the floor from the powerful kick she had gave him.  
She scrambled to get up before he could get to her but it was too late.  
He came jogging back towards her. Pushing her chest towards the door.  
“Ahh.”  
She screamed out in pain while he snatched her hand off the doorknob.  
“No. I’m going to get some after that sexy little performance you gave today.”  
He muffled into the side of her neck making her scream.  
“Sam!”  
She yelled out for him banging on the door as loud as he could but Mr.Schue caught her and covered her mouth ignoring the bites she was trying to give him.  
“Fine. Don’t let me have you.”  
He hissed straight into her ear.  
Reaching for her backside.  
Pushing her further into the wall as far as her body could go grabbing her hips towards him.  
“Oh, God.”  
He moaned out feeling her wonderful ass and then smacking it.  
She yelped at the hit trying to get away from him pulling her body back up only for him to push her forward.  
“Stop. Stop. This is gonna be our little time now.”  
He warned since she didn’t give him the quickie willingly he was going to feel her.  
“Oooh. Wow.”  
He grunted feeling her right breasts as she was trapped against the door. His other hand going under her shirt to feel her other breast.  
He twirled her nipples in his fingers.  
“Jesus.”  
He moaned his member getting harder by the moment.  
“Uh ahhh.”  
He let out again while feeling her as Mercedes stayed quiet to afraid to say anything.  
He gave her breasts one last big squeeze before he straightened herself and himself back up.  
“Wheww.”  
He groaned.  
“I think I might’ve just cum in my pants.”  
He joked while sexually grabbing his balls in front of her.  
“You could go now.”  
He said releasing her from his trap.  
She was too afraid to move.  
Her arms covering her body.  
In shock over what just happened.  
“Oh come on, don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”  
He said, reaching out to mess with a curl that stood out.  
She smacked his hand away backing towards the door.  
Sam looked at his watch. While waiting for Mercedes he was listening to music the whole time trying to figure out what in the hell did Mr.Schue want with her?  
Just when it was time to go he went back in for Mercedes seeing that she came out of the room a bit stunned.

* * *

  
“Sam.”  
Mercedes gasped as he stood in front of her.  
He looked down at his girlfriend who seemed to be out of place.  
“Is...everything okay?”  
He asked wanting to know why Mr.Schue wanted to talk to Mercedes.  
“Everything’s fine.”  
She lied again messing with her fingers.  
Sam knew she was lying but he didn’t want to push.  
So, he took her into her his arms hugging her while a jealous, Mr.Schue looked on from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is:  
> Oh my by Tweet (2001).


	12. It’s time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William takes advantage.  
> TW: Dubious consent scene// smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry, I haven't updated this in a little bit but I'm trying to make sure that the next couple of chapters connect with each other. But here is an update.

William had wanted her to come over. No, he needed her to come over. He missed touching her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He hadn’t seen her at school for awhile. But most importantly, he hadn’t seen her in Glee club.   
He couldn’t afford to lose Nationals because of her. They had already won sectionals and she already stacking off. He tried to be understanding to her situation. But of course the sexual experiences she was having with him was new. But it wasn’t like they went further then the occasional touch or blow job still he wanted more.  
“Maybe I should take it up a notch?” He said to himself while he rested in his bed. He pulled out his phone texting her.

* * *

**_”Come to my house.”_ **

Mercedes heard her phone notification text go off wondering who it was that texted her. She turned her phone over putting her textbooks down. She rolled her eyes.   
It was _him_.

**_”I can’t. I’m doing homework.”_ **

She replied back to him.

 ** _”Idc. I need to see you.”_**   
She smirked. She knew that he was begging through text.   
**_“I’m hard for you.”_**

Was the next text he sent her with an explicit pic of his hardened member. She looked at the picture for a long period of time. She didn’t know why she was staring at it as if she had never seen his before. She also, didn’t know why she was smirking at his text.

’This isn’t cute.’   
She thought to herself. Her senses coming back to her. Immediately, she deleted his text and went back to her work ignoring him for a good ten minutes before he replied back again.

”Ughhh.”

She groaned out hearing her phone go off for what seemed to be the 12th time.   
This time when she looked it was a series of graphic videos and pics of himself.   
“Gross.”

She quickly, deleted responding back to him. **_“I’m not going over to your house. You have hands.”_**

She teased not realizing that would make the situation worse.   
**“Mercedes. I’ll swear I’ll get you expelled if you don’t come over.”**

He threatened her this time sending her a voicemail.   
She knew he meant business. But she decided to ignore him. She went back to her homework thinking he had gotten bored but that wasn’t the case.   
He continued texting her until she what she was going to do. 

* * *

  
About 30 minutes later she arrived to his house. She sucked in a deep breath unbuckling her seat belt.   
She slowly, walked up to his door ringing his doorbell.   
_**Ding Donggg**_

Back inside.

* * *

He quickly got up rushing to his front door to greet her. He pulled her into a kiss not waiting for her to get inside his house. “God, I missed that.” He moaned letting go of her now swollen lips. Surprisingly, he lifted her up and placed her on his couch. Her white tee and jeans suddenly coming off of her as he leaned in towards her. He carefully removed her shirt throwing it to the side while her legs were still wrapped around his waist.  
“Uh, you make me so hard.”  
Will groaned scooting closer to her aching center, listening to her pant for him.

She hated the way her body betrayed her but she couldn’t help it. She knew she should hate him. But his touch was something different. “You like when I do this to you?”  
He whispered in her ear as he started to dry hump her through her lacy black panties. She closed her eyes and bit her lips trying not answer him.  
“You naughty naughty girl.”  
He moaned, placing a quick kiss her on her lips as he made his way down to her stomach kissing every inch of her when suddenly her mouth failed her.  
“Ughh. Baby.”  
Mercedes cried out taking her hand to try to carecress his face. He smirked settling his head in between her legs feeling her wetness through her panties.  
“I can’t wait to taste you.”  
He mumbled under his breath making her jerk her hips forward.  
“Please.”  
She whined more than ready to have him on her. She parted her legs further. He hoisted her legs behind his shoulders as he slipped off her underwear.  
He took in a big whiff of her intoxicating smell smiling. Next, he parted her moist folds with his two fingers grinning from ear to ear. He lowered his head tasting his meal.  
His tongue slowly swept over her core up to her labia slurping up her juices making her swirl her hips. Her right hand pushed his head further into her center wanting more of his tongue. She moaned out in pleasure.  
“Ahhh. Schue.”  
She whined her hips arching up to his face as he roughly licked her, pulled and sucked her bottom lips.  
Her lips started trembling while her stomach did back flips. She grabbed onto the edge of the couch, curling her toes around his shoulders.  
“Will.”  
She panted feeling her orgasm coming on.  
He peeked at her as he continued to eat away, smirking.  
“Cum for me.”  
He mumbled through her center. Her back arched, sighing and gasping all at the same time.  
The next thing she knew her insides were tightening up as she begun to scream releasing herself into his mouth.  
He smiled after he tasted all of juices leaving her pecks of little kisses on her clit.  
“You liked that didn’t you?”  
He teased towering over her while she slumped back on the couch. She could barely nod her head. But she did. She looked at him while he unbuckled his belt loosening up his pants.  
He slid them off shaking out of them throwing them to the side while he pulled her closer to his dick.  
“I’m a take you right here on this couch.”  
He groaned feeling himself harden even more. The way his body reacted to her was obscene. He couldn’t believe it.  
He lowered himself between her entering into her.  
“Damn it, you’re wet.”  
He hissed feeling his tip inside of a soaking Mercedes going in even deeper.  
“I can’t believe I did that.”  
He gasped sinking into her.  
He took a moment to brace himself feeling this new version of Mercedes.  
He grinned snatching her legs to keep around his shoulders as he slowly started to thrust into her forgetting about her virginity.  
It’s been minutes since he been in this position and Mercedes was starting to feel uncomfortable. She didn’t say anything for the fear of things turning sour. But she couldn’t help but to enjoy it. Her eyes fluttered to the back of her head feeling her walls contract.  
_‘Am I crazy?’_  
Mercedes asked herself as she felt her teacher slam into her. Suddenly, she felt him stop. She felt empty. She nearly, frowned missing him.  
He pulled out to re-arrange them on the couch. He took her body lifting her up laying her sideways so, her head could rest on the arm of the couch. He straightened himself up once again parting her legs making his way back into her. Once again she was filled with his rod feeling his balls slam into her anus she moaned out loud grabbing hold to his arm feeling his knee buckle at her sides while she surrendered herself to him. “Oh.”  
She moaned her mouth open from the sudden change in movement.  
“Fuck. Mercedes!”

“I’m a cum in that tight little pussy of yours.”  
He huffed.  
_“You’re gonna make daddy cum?!”_  
He nearly, barked slamming his way into her as if he was on a mission.  
“ _Yess!”_  
She squealed finding herself enjoying him more and more. Her legs suddenly opening up wider feeling her strength give out.  
_“Oh, fuck!”_  
She hissed feeling her orgasm hit her like a brick while feeling another substance make its way into her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head riding out of her orgasm. She shivered when she felt him cum into her.  
Her breathing was labored when he came trying to calm herself down from her high. Also, worrying about the fact he didn’t use a condom either time.  
He collapsed on top of her breathing into her neck.  
“God, I love you.”  
He mumbled planting her face with kisses which she surprisingly accepting even returning the favor.  
“I love you too.”  
She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He popped up from her neck smiling at her.  
“You do?”  
He asked his eyebrow arching with a smile on his face. She nodded her head initiating her first kiss towards him.  
He gladly accepted. It felt like forever since he waited for the right moment to get her right where he wanted.  
Now, she was all his.  
In his mind this was cause for a celebration. He kissed her deeply on her lips.  
“Let’s go out to eat tomorrow night to make us official.”  
He said pointing between the two.  
“Okay.”  
She breathed out gently smiling looking into his dark green eyes. She couldn't believe what just transpired between the two. 'Had he really fuck her into obliteration?'  
'Had she lost all of her senses?' Her head dropped to her arm panting quietly, as Mr.Schue cleaned himself off. He couldn't believe he finally had Mercedes where he wanted her.  
'Now, the rest of this school year could go perfectly.' He thought to himself coming out of his room with a pair of new plaid white and blue shorts on along with a white v-neck. He looked at a tired out Mercedes who was laid crossways across his couch butt ass naked. He smirked at the image before him wondering what was going on inside that pretty little head of hers.  
He wanted to take her again but he was tired and she needed to go home before her parents came out to find her missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mercedes ever come to her senses?  
> Will she ever talk to anyone?  
> And why is Mercedes constantly skipping Glee club? I think we all know the answer to that one.


	13. Trap her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets Mercedes to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated this in awhile. I have been busy packing getting ready to move.

It had been a few days since, he’d last seen Mercedes in Glee. He had just hoped that everything was alright with her after her talk with Mr.Schue. He tried to shake the last image from his head seeing his girlfriend all shaken up. But then, his mind traveled back to the day that he saw her with him in the parking lot. Kissing Mr.Schue and rubbing what seemed to be his erect member through his pants. He bit the inside of his jaw allowing blood to spill out. He needed to find out exactly what was going on because he knew not everything looked as it seems from his own experience from when he was struggling with being homeless. 

* * *

  
“I have an idea.”  
Sam said to himself as he laid in bed thinking about what to do every since, that moment he had been watching her more closely since, she tried to escape from him every time they met up. Even in the halls at school she would run away due to fear. He saw how her doe brown eyes looked at him. He wondered what was truly, going on with her?  
Every now and then, he would have Shane check up on her keeping up with his part of the deal. It wasn't exactly, a deal it was more like a favor and having someone the size of a bulldozer to watch over his girlfriend while he was away couldn't have hurt. He thought to himself. Shane was the perfect guy for the job. He was glad the two had put behind their pettiness over Mercedes to keep her safe and protected. He filled, Shane in on what he was planning to do. So, now only other three people knew of the current situation going on with Mercedes. It was Shane, Kurt, and Quinn. Sam scratched his head snatching off his covers getting ready to leave for the store. Jumping out of his bed, Sam went to Best Buy with the little money he had hoping to find it.  
He needed to buy a small camera that no one could see. He needed to know what was happening with his beloved girlfriend even if that meant spying on her.  
So, walking into the store Sam went down the aisle looking for a decent small sized camera that would fit into any place.  
He bought him an AREBI Spy Camera Wireless Hidden WiFi and hoped to goodness that Mercedes wouldn’t be suspicious of anything if he suddenly, asked for a ride.

* * *

  
It was another week at McKinley and Mercedes was slowly, coming back into herself. But yet she was still avoiding, Sam and Glee club like a plague and gave one worded answers to Shane. It was nearing the end of the school day when Sam saw his girlfriend walking out into the students parking lot. She hadn’t been in Glee for a while and he wondered why?  
Today he would find out. He made his way to her car stopping her.

  
“Cedes.” Sam called out to his girlfriend. She spun around right before she opened her car door. He was now standing face to face with her kissing her on the lips.  
“I miss that.” He cooed. “Sam. It’s only been a few days.” She said putting her stuff in the passenger side of her car. “Yeah, but I really missed you and I was an idiot to break up with you.” Sam said going in for a hug. Hinting that they were now back together.   
“I haven’t seen you in Glee club lately are you okay?” He asked being the concerned boyfriend that he was. “I’m fine.” She lightly, huffed. ' _There goes that lie again.’_  
She said to herself smiling hoping that he bought it. Her hands was wrapped around his waist as he hugged her. Her face was snuggled into his chest while Sam made his way with his plan and with Sam being the tall guy that he was he had only a few seconds before Mercedes pulled away.  
So, he leaned into her pressing her against her car keeping the hug going  
Leaning into kiss her with one hand while his other hand quickly, turned the camera on and dashed it underneath her dashboard on the drivers side.  
“Sam, what are you doing?” Mercedes asked pulling away from the kiss. “Uh, nothin’.” He lied scratching the back of his head thinking of an excuse. “I was just stretching you know?”  
He said trying to act as naturally as possible. She raised her eyebrow not quite believing him but decided to ignore it. “Well, I have to get home early to help my mom cook. She wants to spend more quality time before they leave for work.” Mercedes said getting annoyed at the fact that her parents were home more often. At first she thought she would enjoy spending time with them. But every since, Schue has been on her case she hasn’t liked their appearance that much. She needed her alone time to wind down from everything. “Alright then. I’ll call you later.” Sam said as he gave her one more kiss and stepped away from her car. “Okay.” She smiled getting in and taking off. Sam watched as she pulled out of the parking lot letting out his breath that he had been holding.  
He watched her made it all the way to the road before he pulled out his phone checking on the status of the camera. He let out a thankful sigh that it was on and working. He could see everything from her knee up until the bottom of her face. “This should work.” He said to himself working out the camera details on his phone while he walked to his truck. Unbeknownst to them Mr.Schue was watching from afar as angry as ever that he didn’t get the chance to see his Mercedes off due to her overprotective boyfriend. ‘They had discussions about this.’  
He thought to himself pissed off and annoyed. No one else was supposed to touch her or show her any affection. But yet here she was being the school’s slut. He thought to himself folding his arms. Maybe I could catch her on the way home. He said rushing to his car with his case in hand. He put his stuff in the trunk getting in.

  
25 minutes later, Mercedes had been on the road driving home without much to worry about. She had been able to avoid Mr.Schue all day allowing her to have a good day. But she knew that time would come to an end and she couldn’t avoid Glee club forever.  
She rolled her eyes and huffed leaning back in her car seat at a stoplight. On her way home, the roads were like country roads. Dirt roads or either paved roads with trees on each side of the street. No other cities or towns in sight for another thirty minutes. She turned up her music listening to her radio to drown out the thoughts that’s been bugging her all week. She looked in her rear view mirror noticing a car had been close up under her bumper. She wondered what could be their problem? She was already driving over the speed limit. She tried to look back but didn’t see a face due to the car being tinted. So, she just sped up some more. That was until she realized the car had been following her.  
She gasped.  
“Shit!” She didn’t think it would be Will the first time. It just didn’t register in her brain that it would be him since he seemed to have left her alone for the time being. So, she definitely, thought it was a complete stranger which caused her to speed up even faster than before going over 84mph. The car was right on her tail. She huffed checking her rear view mirror again and the car still wasn’t letting up so she gave in figuring it could have been an undercover cop wanting to ticket her for speeding. She pulled over to the side of the road parking her car and hoping for the best. She closed her eyes preparing herself for questioning as to why she was speeding. A knock was heard on her window startling her. “Open up.”  
Will said disguising his voice wanting to have a little fun with her at first.  
“I’m sorry, officer but-“  
Mercedes quickly, said letting go of the staring wheel and peeking one eye open. She growled upon her discovery rolling her eyes. _“It’s you.”_  
She mumbled to herself. “Open uppp.” Will teased loving how he had her afraid. Mercedes thought for a moment on whether or not if she should open her window or speed off. She decided not to do that considering his vengeful strike that he could be on. She was already one of them and she didn’t want to make him hate her anymore than she already had. So, she sucked in her breath winding down her window. “Babe.” Will said, looking into her car. Mercedes frowned sucking her teeth. “Oh, come on don’t act like you’re not happy to see me.”  
He teased leaning into her car window. "Well, I’m not." Mercedes said wishing it had been a complete stranger instead of this man who’s been harassing her. She rolled her eyes scoffing.  
“Now, now don’t do that.” Will said placing his hand inside the window. “What do you want?” She asked a tad bit afraid of the man. “I just wanted to talk to you since, I didn’t get the chance today at school or...all last week.” Will said quite disappointed. “You know you can’t continue to skip without me reporting you, right?” Mr.Schue told her. Mercedes rolled her eyes. She hated when he blackmailed her. She stuck her keys into the ignition getting ready to leave. “What are you doing?” He asked her seeing her hands on her staring wheel. “Going home since you’re not a police officer.” She sarcastically, said to him which made him angry. He huffed placing his hand in his pocket while his left hand was on her car door.  
“Open your door.” He demanded his eyes showing no sign of playing any games. Mercedes stared at him trying not to show him that she was frightened. “Uh, no.” She said getting ready to start her car again before he reached into it and yanked her hand off the wheel.  
Unlocking her car door. Letting himself in. “Bitch!” He growled nearly, scooting her over but then deciding to place a rough hand on her thigh. “Do you want to disappoint your parents?!”  
He threatened grabbing her upper thigh leg. She shook her head in fear trying not to gulp. “Then, listen carefully as to what I’m about to say.”  
He spat.  
“Start showing up for Glee club and rehearsals or I’ll have them to expel you.”  
He threatened. “What?!” Her eyes went wide. ‘How could he do this?’ She didn't know what this man was capable of. “Don’t make me hurt you.” He threatened touching her in her area forcing her legs open. Her hands moved to her sides to afraid too move. “Now, this weekend I want you to come over to my house again after Glee rehearsals are over. I miss hearing you sing and I miss touching you. I know you miss me too.”  
He said trying to sound romantic.  
“I also, have a surprise for you as well even though you don’t deserve it. I almost forgot about our date we need to discuss those details as well.”  
He said placing his hand back in his pants pocket. Before he said anything else he noticed she had let out a whimper.  
“Oh so, you did miss me and my touches.”  
He teased bringing her chin towards his face.  
“Look at me.”  
He threatened as she tried to push back the tears.  
“Be at my house for your surprise. I mean it or I’ll have you expelled.”  
He threatened leaving a burning kiss on her lips.  
“They’ll be more where that came from.”  
He smiled as he happily, walked back to his car leaving a distraught Mercedes. She waited for a moment watching him pull off before she bursts into sobs. It took awhile for her calm herself down before heading back home. She had about ten to fifteen more minutes to get there before she was late. She pulled herself together shoving the threats aside for now.

* * *

  
Sam looked at the camera on his phone in complete shock.  
“That’s what’s been happening.”  
He whispered to himself. No wonder, Mercedes had been distancing herself lately, from everyone. She was being sexually harassed. But what Sam didn’t know was who was harassing her and he needed help. But first he wanted to talk to Mercedes about this whole situation. He wanted to ask her questions and help her.  
He quickly, sprung up from his bed landing onto the floor grabbing his coat from his closet.  
“Mom, dad. I’m going out for a while!”  
Sam said not wanting to alarm his parents of what he’d just seen.  
“Okay. Sammy, but be back home in time for dinner.”  
His mother Mary replied back to him.  
“I sure will!”  
He told her as he walked out the front door heading to his truck.  
“Oh, crap.”  
Sam shouted remembering that Mercedes did not know about the camera.  
How would he explain to her that he knew what happened?  
“The hell with the camera she needs me!”  
Sam shouted starting his engine.

* * *

  
It had been an hour since, Mercedes was home and dinner had been cooked. They were just about to put everything away until the doorbell rung.  
“I’ll get it.”  
Mercedes said throwing down the rag on the counter after drying off her hands to answer the door. She looked out the peep hole and saw her boyfriend.  
“Sam?!”  
Mercedes was shocked to see him here without any notice. She examined her green eyed boyfriend who seemed to be out of breath.  
“What happened?”  
She asked not knowing that he knows.  
“That’s funny. I came here to ask you that.”  
He said moving her to the side to let himself in.  
“Oh, hi Sam Mercedes didn’t tell me she was having company.”  
Mrs.Jones said with one hip on her hand.  
“Oh, I-"  
Mercedes started to say before Sam had cut her off.  
“I just decided to drop by to talk to her for a bit. Can I?”  
Sam asked a bit fidgety. Mrs.Jones eyed the odd boy nodding her head.  
“I guess.”  
She said going back into the kitchen.  
“Sam.”  
Mercedes suddenly, whispered shocked at her boyfriends out of character appearance.  
“Come with me.”  
Sam said taking her out of the house so, they could talk privately. Her mother watching intently.   
They were now standing at the edge of her sidewalk.  
“Mercy, why didn’t you tell me?”  
Sam asked as he folded his arms. He knew he had to be sensitive about this topic but he was hurt. Mercedes shook her head startled at his accusation.  
_“Tell you what?”_  
She truly, had no idea that he knew.  
He pulled her even further to the side of the house making sure that no one else was listening.  
“That someone’s been...”  
He tried to say it but he couldn’t.  
Mercedes eyes widened to the floor.  
'How did he even find out?'  
She thought to herself.  
“What-what are you talking about no one is doing anything to me?”  
She tried to lie.  
“Mercedes.”  
He said seriously calling her first name.  
_“Mercedes.”_  
He said again watching her body get tense and go into defense mode.  
“I already know. You don’t have to keep hiding.”  
Sam said pulling out his phone.  
“Sam what are you doing?!”  
Mercedes said folding her arms as Sam showed her the video. She was shocked.  
She looked up at Sam and back at the phone trying to snatch it from him.  
“Nope. No!”  
He said pushing her hand back while he raised his phone high.  
“Sam!”  
Mercedes grunted trying to get his phone.  
“Not Uh, not until you tell me what’s going on?!”  
Sam bargained.  
Mercedes stopped trying to reach the phone pulling down her raising shirt. She huffed.  
“It’s nothing, Sam.”  
She lied again but this time her voice losing its color.  
“Mercy. Please, let me help you or I’ll go in there and show Mr. and Mrs. Jones this video!”  
Sam said trying to help his girlfriend. It seemed as if Sam lost his patience because he was quickly making his way back to the front door.  
“Sam, wait!”  
Mercedes cried stopping him in his tracks.  
“I’ll tell you but you have to promise me not to say anything.”  
Mercedes said.  
“Mercy, whats-?!”  
Sam said before she interrupted him.  
“Mr.Schue has been _helping me_!”  
Mercedes lied trying to make it sound not as bad as it seemed.  
“Helping you?”  
He scoffed.  
_“Helping you how?!”_  
He dared asked getting madder by the second.  
“This is why I didn’t tell you.”  
She mumbled while rolling her eyes.  
“Why?”  
Sam lightly, barked.  
“Because of how you over reacted and with me, I just overreacted in that video that you need to get rid of.”  
Mercedes said not liking that he was spying on her.  
“Mercy are you still a Virgin?”  
Sam asked raising a concerned eyebrow.  
She wouldn’t look at him and her hands were started to fidget.  
“Sam. It wasn’t like that.”  
Mercedes said trying not to make Mr.Schue sound terrible.  
She finally looked at him after she finished her lie while biting her tongue. Sam didn’t believe a word that she was saying.  
“Fine. Mercy, if you don’t trust your loving and caring, boyfriend I guess there isn’t nothing to worry about.”  
Sam pain strikingly, said. He didn’t miss it when Mercedes didn’t answer his question and that hurt.   
Mercedes knew she had hurt him but she just couldn’t tell him the truth and she couldn’t put him or anybody else in danger. She could never forgive herself.  
“Bye, I guess.”  
He said walking off to his truck.  
“Sam. Don’t be like that!”  
Mercedes pleaded with him following him to his truck. He locked his car doors turning up his music.  
“Sam open up.”  
She pleaded again this time gently, knocking on his car window.  
“Sorry, can’t hear you.”  
Sam said not paying any attention to her as he pulled off.  
Mercedes watched Sam drive off feeling as sad as ever. She turned around to walk back inside her house locking the door behind her. She let out a huff thankful that her parents had gone upstairs to their room. She brushed her hair aside huffing and puffing not knowing what to do other than going upstairs to her room to pace around in circles. Suddenly, she felt sick rushing to the bathroom barfing up a storm.  
“Mercy, are you okay?”  
Her mother asked entering her room.  
She tried to answer her but her body writhed with vomit.  
“Poor thing. I’ll run you a bath and get you some ginger ale to calm your stomach.”  
Shirlene said walking out of her room.  
“What’s wrong with her?”  
Her father asked seeing his wife rush out.  
“She’s sick. It’s probably just a bug.”  
Shirlene told to her husband who was concerned for their daughter. He lifted his eyebrow and nodded his head going back into the room. By the time Mercedes mother made it back into her room she came with the ginger ale in hand seeing Mercedes crunched up in bed in the fetal position.  
“Ooh, my poor baby.”  
Her mother cooed placing a soft touch on her shoulder and rubbing it down her arm for comfort. She had only seen Sam and Mercedes talking outside for a moment deciding she should let them have some real privacy going against her better judgment.   
“You’ll be alright. I put some medicine next to the drink.”  
Shirlene said before leaving her daughters room. She watched Mercedes nod her head as she turned out the lights.  
Mercedes knew better than what her mother had said to her father.  
It wasn’t just any ole’ bug inside of her. The day she had went to his house she knew there would be trouble after noticing her period hadn't been on for a week.  
The week that she hadn’t come to Glee club was the weak that her period was late.  
What was she going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What surprise does Mr.Schue have for Mercedes?  
> What could be wrong with our Mercedes?


	14. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally takes Mercedes out on a date while unkind eyes watch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//: Sex scene.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Boyz II Men!

It had been two days since Mercedes last had her run in with Mr.Schue on the road and a day since, Sam went back to ignoring her. Well, Sam wasn’t really ignoring her. He was just confused as to what to do besides keeping a look out for his girlfriend. He really wanted to tell someone like her parents but he didn’t know when or how. He hoped that Quinn would talk to Mercedes before anything else happened.   
Speaking of Mercedes she thought about what Mr.Schue said as soon as she made it home. It was a good thing that her sickness had calmed down because her parents had left her alone. Thus making it even better to get ready for “Date night.” It didn’t take long for her to ready herself. 

She was putting the last finishing touches on as she straightened her hair in the mirror checking herself out nodding her head in approval. 

**Thirty minutes later.**

* * *

“Hey.”

Mercedes shyly, said as she went up to Mr.Schue’s front door. Mr.Schue wasted no time letting her in while he grabbed his coat. “You look amazing.” He purred taking her hands in his eyeing her curvaceous body. He took her hands swinging them to the side to get a better view. Then, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. She returned the kiss bringing her hands towards the center of his chest with his hands still in hers. Mr.Schue smirked alongside her mouth while she kissed him knowing that he had her where she needed to be. “I’m so, glad you finally came to your senses.”

He teased gently, lifting up her chin towards him pecking her on the lips once more. “I can see that we’re going to have a good night.” He said before leaving to go grab his jacket. It only took a few minutes for him to retreat to his room and to come back.

“Ready to go my lady?” He asked holding out his arm for her to grab hold to it. She nodded her head smiling wrapping her arm around his as they walked out of his house.

* * *

20 minutes later they arrived to the place. It was a fancy French restaurant. How could he have afford it while working as a teacher? She didn’t know and she didn’t want too. They were greeted by a waitress who eyed them both. A feeling of uneasiness came over the waitress while she looked at how young Mercedes was. “Oh, forgive my manners such a lovely date night tonight?” She questioned trying to make the atmosphere less awkward. Mercedes smiled and tilted her head towards Mr.Schue.

“Yeah. It’s a pretty great night.” He smiled turning his head towards Mercedes as the waitress started to lead them to their table. She gave them their condiments and took their orders heading back to the kitchen. Mr.Schue smiled at the woman sitting in front of him. He couldn’t believe how gorgeous she was tonight in her red daring one shoulder dress. “Did I tell that you look lovely tonight?” Mr.Schue said flirting with Mercedes. “Mr.Schue.” Mercedes smiled not knowing how to accept that compliment. “Remember I told you to call me, Will.” He said in a calm voice while waiting for their dinner to arrive. “So, lets talk solos.”

He said lifting up the menu just to mess with it. “I’m thinking about giving you the lead for three songs.” Mr.Schue said as he looked at his nails. Mercedes eyes widened at the thought. The potential that this has for her. “And you sure you won’t screw me over for Rachel?” Mercedes asked lifting an eyebrow in question. Mr.Schue nodded smirking. “Sure, if everything goes well. If everyone does their part.” He said running his hand on her knee as they played footies. “Oh. Okay.” Mercedes let out suddenly, unsure of herself. So, far the night had been going well. The kiss was even a good kiss and the peck he gave her on the lips was even better. He was nicer to her now than before hand and she thought that just maybe just maybe he was warming up to her. What seemed like forever there food had finally came out. “This is delicious.”

Will said as he took a bit of his food wiping his mouth off with a napkin. Mercedes nodded her head in agreement swallowing the rest of her food down taking a sip of champagne to wash it down. She smiled happily at him thinking about how well this date night was going. Maybe he wasn’t that bad. She thought to herself. ‘Maybe she just had to give him a chance.’ She pondered in while she watched him enjoy himself.  
Unbeknownst to her there were unwelcoming state’s coming from the customers in the restaurant looking at the odd couple. The older patrons thought she was far too young to be with an older man like him and that didn’t sit right with him. One of the couples wanted to say something but didn’t know how. They were quite worried for her safety. So, they called over the waitress. Thankfully, they had the same one. “Miss. Could you check to make sure if the young lady in red is okay?” The older woman asked writing down a note while her husband watched on. The waitress nodded her head in agreement taking the napkin in her hands and slipping it to Mercedes. Mercedes looked at the waitress confused until she saw what was on the note. Mr.Schue looked over his shoulders feeling eyes on his back. The note read something of the sort: “If you’re in trouble please let the waitress know so, we could help you.” Along with having their phone number on the napkin.

For a moment, Mercedes took it into consideration fidgeting with the napkin in her hands but she just placed it in her lap and then in her coat pocket, shaking her head in denial. ‘She wasn’t in any trouble.’ She thought to herself.   
Needless to say dinner went on for the two uncomfortably, since people thought that Mr.Schue was a pedophile. Didn’t they know that she was “of age?” He thought to himself. They ignored the other couples and went on with their night. However, the waitress made sure to ask her manager about the cameras asking if they were always on and saved.   
Her boss nodded her head walking out to see what she was referring too. Her eyes widened for a bit but she backed off not wanting to interfere. If anything ever came up then, there’s proof. But at the same time her family might hold the restaurant reliable for not stopping the date. The manager shook her head not knowing what to do. So, she shrugged her shoulders and hoped for the best leaving the couple alone. The rest of the costumers looking on in shock. 

* * *

As soon as they hit his front door he was all over her and she was cooperating with him. Her hands were running alongside his chest as he snatched off his jacket. “I couldn’t wait to get to you.” He moaned in between the small breaks of kisses for when he snatched off their clothes. She moaned through the kiss as well with him leading her to his bedroom. He opened his bedroom door closing it tight with his foot. “Damn it, Mercy.” He huffed feeling her breasts as he laid her down on the bed fully clothed. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.” He muffled through her neck as he played with her one shoulder strap moving it to the side so the dress could come down. He turned on some music and “Boyz II Men - I’ll Make Love To You!” Came on.  
They kissed and they kissed sloppily. Their tongues dueling a frantic battle. While, Mercedes back surprisingly, arched. She moaned for more. “Oh, God.” Mercedes panted breaking the kiss.

“Wh-what is it?” He growled growing impatient as his pants boxers grow tighter. “Make love to me.” Mercedes panted unsure of what she was saying but she was feeling a sudden wetness form between her legs. Will nodded his head taking her lips in his. “I’ll make all the love you want my sweet, sweet, Mercy.” He groaned while sucking on her neck. Soon, her legs widened for him as he settled between her legs. His hands pulling down the rest of her dress to get to her dampened panties. He sighed into her mouth feeling her core into top of her fabric. “Oh, God.” He groaned stroking her clit. “You’re really wet aren’t you?” He whispered into her ear. Her eyes fluttered as he added pressure onto her center. “Yeah. Yes”. She lowly, whimpered. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She was actually enjoying the sex with her teacher. “Please.”

She begged with a need. Will looked into her eyes smirking. “Whatever you want.” He cooed scooting down to kiss her slit after he snatched off her soaked panties. “Wow. You’re still so beautiful.” He whispered enjoying her view. “Please.” She whined wanting him. He smiled at the thought of his tongue diving deep inside of her wetness. “Will. Please. I need you!” She panted her back arching by itself. “I see someone is impatient.” He teased. “But not to worry I’m here.” He said pulling her thighs closer towards his face. The smell of her was everything as his nose met her core. But he couldn’t wait to taste her. “Turn over.” He said to her flipping her over on her plump stomach. She gasped feeling his hand run up and down her thigh. “You like that don’t you?” He hissed into her ear nibbling on the top. She let out a small whimper her back arching upwards ready for whatever he had planned for her. “I like you hot and ready like this and all for your teacher.” He whispered smacking her round ass. “That’s right cry out for me.” He groaned smacking her ass again. “Ahh. Spank me.” She cried out in pain. She hadn’t known what had came over her. But right now she needed him. “Will, please!”

She cried biting her lip as he kissed her cheek from the side. “Don’t be so impatient.” He teased grabbing his cock and rubbing it before making its grand entry to her aching backside. “Oooh.” They both let out. “It’s so big.” She whimpered forgetting how big his cock had been. “Mmmmm.” She whined for me as he slowly, entered into her from behind. “Oh, fuck.” She cried his thrusts becoming harder and harder. The next minute she knew she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs. “WILL!” A harsh voice let out. As he rammed into her from behind biting her lip into the pillow. “Uhhhh.” She groaned out feeling him slam into her roughly. She tried grabbing onto the side of the pillow to keep steady but he pulled her hand back from behind to keep from having any stability. He wanted to fuck her without mercy. “WILL!”

She cried again this time his hands on her roughly, slamming into her so much so that she thought he would either draw blood or that she would pass out. “FUCK, UHH!” She panted feeling him jam into her. Her legs had lost all sensibility and there was no telling if her toes were curling from behind. She couldn’t even feel them. “I bet, Sam won’t ever fuck you like this will he?” He asked choking her neck from behind only to push her face into the pillow. “Mmmmm.” She let out a muffled scream needing to come up for air. “No, no, no. I’m not done with you yet.” He told her still holding her down. “Uhh.” She gasped as he continued to pump into her.  
Finally, it seemed as if he was slowing down. His orgasm ripping through his body. “Oh, God. Mercedes!” He cried out collapsing on top of her from behind letting her go at once. He rolled over to his left side while she was on the right side of his bed. The bed facing the black tv and door. She tried to pull the covers over her chest but she couldn’t quite feel her hands. He chuckled at her struggling. She looked at him arching an eyebrow. “What the hell was that?!” She asked in shock not realizing what just happened.

“It’s just rough sex my dear.” He cooed trying to bring her face closer to his to kiss her. Only for her to snatch his hand away. “I didn’t say we could do that.” She panicked scooting away from him. “You didn’t exactly say stop either.” He said. Mercedes mouth dropped in shock. She tried to tell him but he only tried to suffocate her into the pillow. “Look. Don’t worry about it. It was a great fuck especially since our date had gone well except for that waitress who kept judging me.” He said still trying to bring her face closer to his except for this time his hand on her cheek. Once again she pushed his hand away onto his chest. “Don’t be that way. I’ll make it up to you.” He promised turning around in the bed to face her more closely to stroke her face and this time she let him. Believing him. “Okay.” She said nodding her head to afraid to retaliate. She bit her lip thinking about kissing him. ‘Maybe it was just rough sex.’

She said seeming herself as overreacting. As she placed her head in her chest. “No, you don’t have to do that. I just...overreacted.” She said giving him a kiss on the lips that he wanted a few minutes ago. He accepted kissing her back deepening the kiss turning her over on her back. “Let’s say...Ready for round 2?” He asked after he finally had to deem it as a misunderstanding. She looked at him licking his lips and nodding her head. “Yes.” She moaned out letting his hand crawl down her leg to make its way up to her thighs. She spread her legs letting him sink in between her. “God. I love you.” He muffled into her neck sucking on her clavicle nearly, leaving a hickey. She let out a whimper receiving his lips on her neck. “I love you too.” She said returning the feeling. As they made love throughout the night with him thrusting inside of her.

Her hands clawing his back bringing her to her orgasm. “WILL, UHH!” She screamed out her mouth making a smooth “oou” that he wanted to kiss so badly that he had done just that as he came inside of her. He stroked her thigh upwards toward her hip bone bringing her body closer to him so, her head can rest on his chest. “Have I told you I love you?” He said kissing her on her crown as she let out a chuckle. “You know I have to leave you soon.” She said drawing little imaginary hearts on his chest. “But you don’t have too.” He said still holding her close. “Your parents are still out of town for how long again?”

He asked rubbing her bare back. “For only two day’s.” She said. “But then, they’re coming back to continue their vacation before they start work again.” She said rolling her eyes in despair. “Well, I’ll tell you what.” He started to say. “We can spend the morning and the afternoon together. Then, before it gets too dark you could go home.” He said negotiating with her knowing she really didn’t have a choice. She nodded her head into his chest hugging him closely, as her eyes drifted off to sleep. “My sweet, Mercy.” He purred running a smooth finger down her face as she slept. He soon got comfortable holding her in his arms following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Mercedes finally lost all her senses??  
> Is she falling for Will?  
> Is his grooming working on her?  
> What do you think will happen to these two since he isn’t willing to use protection?!


	15. A Walk To the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes Mercedes to the park and gives her, her surprise. We see someone watching them from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//: A small smut scene. Graphic: Blood is mentioned but that comes in later. Body parts are mentioned as well just to give y’all a heads up.

The next morning she awoke to an empty bed. Her hand trying to feel for the man that held her all night. Once she didn’t feel him there she woke up in alert.

“Will?”  
She called out looking for him in the room as she wrapped the covers around her naked body. She had gotten out of the bed to peek outside the room door.  
At first she thought that he had left her here by herself without telling her where he went.  
But soon she smelled something delicious cooking on the stove.  
“Will?”  
She asked more quietly, this time the curly topped haired man turned around stirring fried eggs.  
“Good morning, Darlin’.”  
He said giving her a quick look smirking at her beautiful body he had seen just last night.  
“Did you sleep well?”  
He asked arching an eyebrow. She nodded her head not knowing what to do.  
“Well, just go get ready for today. You could put on one of my t-shirts for now.”  
He told her as he realized she had no normal clothes to wear out.  
She nodded her head walking back into his room to look through his drawers. She picked out a blue and white clad flannel that was shapeless around her body.  
When she freshened up she came back to the kitchen table with a plate of breakfast already waiting for her sitting in front of her face.  
“Wow this looks good.”  
She said complimenting her teacher.  
“It tastes even better.”  
He said stroking his own ego.  
“Why don’t we dig in.”  
He told her starting to eat the eggs and bacon that was on his plate with a side of orange juice. Mercedes stared at him for a moment she wasn’t used to just digging in. Her family always prayed over there food first. But she wasn’t with them.  
Nor was she by herself to say the prayer in peace. She was with him.  
So, she lightly, shrugged it off foregoing the prayer. The first bite was really good. The eggs had an unknown flavor in them but that flavor tasted amazing to her tastebuds.  
She moaned throughout eating her food.  
“Tastes good Dont it?”  
He teased. She bit the inside of her lip not realizing that she had moaned out loud nor realizing that she was this hungry. So, she just nodded her head continuing to eat in silence as he watched her.  
“I have plans for us today that doesn’t consider us going outside. But it is a beautiful day for a walk.”  
He said looking outside of his window at how the sun was shining.  
Mercedes tilted her head while eating. She nodded her head in agreement.  
“So, then it is a walk for today. Then, we could have a little us time before you go home tonight.”  
He said suddenly, picking at his food.  
She only nodded again going back to her plate.  
He had already set out a toothbrush and some pairs of clothes that she could fit into that he had laying around his house after his cousin had left them there from the last time that she had visited.

* * *

  
It was now 11:30am and the two were walking outside hand in hand. Mercedes in a pair of blue jeans, black tennis shoes and a pink shirt that hugged her curves. Mr.Schue wearing a white work shirt with a pair of man jeans as well for the last 5 minutes they walked in silence enjoying each other’s company.  
Every once in a while they would steal glances at each other and he would take her hand and kiss her hand in his.  
“My Mercy.”  
He purred after kissing her hand letting it fall back to their sides.  
“Last night was amazing. Wouldn’t you say?”  
He asked looking towards her. She smiled, nodding her head at first.  
“Yeah. It was pretty great.”  
She giggled. God how he loved her giggle.  
He brought her closer towards him with a gentle pull of her hand. His arm was now over her shoulder as they walked closely, together.  
He kissed her on her cheek making her blush a faint red color.  
“You know I’ve enjoyed my time spent with you.”  
Mr.Schue said turning Mercedes towards him.  
“Me too, Will.”  
She said stepping up closer to him to give him a kiss on the lips.  
He accepted the kiss after he pulled something out of his pocket what looked to be a little black box. He opened it surprising her.  
“A gift that symbols our love.”  
He said lifting her chin up towards him to kiss her again.  
“Will, you shouldn’t have.”  
She said uneasy about accepting gifts from her teacher who she suddenly, fallen in love with.  
“But I want you to have it. It’s a symbol of our love.”  
He said putting it around her neck as she moved her hair to the side.  
“It’s beautiful.”  
She said looking down at the necklace shining on her skin.  
“I’ll always cherish it.”  
She said holding it gently around her neck.  
“Thank you, for letting me love you.”  
He said again this time giving her a more deeper, passionate kiss in what they thought was a private moment.  
But unbeknownst to them, a certain Raven haired girl had hid behind a tree watching them.

* * *

  
“Oh, my god they’re having an affair!”  
Rachel said to herself covering her mouth.  
“That’s what’s been going on between those two.”  
She said thinking that she had the puzzle solved.  
“That means she’s cheating and lying to Sam. Poor, Sam.”  
Rachel thought to herself.  
“And all this time I thought Mercedes was in some type of trouble.”  
She hissed folding her arms in anger.  
“I’m such an idiot.”  
She said smacking herself on her forehead.

* * *

  
Afternoon came and gone and now it was 5:30pm. They had lunch and had gone back into his room to finish what he started.  
Mercedes and Mr.Schue had been going at it for almost an hour. It was surprising to him that she finally came around. He thought he would never see the day that his Mercedes would love him back.  
He bit her lip sucking her bottom half making her moan.  
“Get on top.”  
He panted tapping his hands on her thighs. Mercedes groaned pulling away from the kiss as she slowly, made her way onto his harden member.  
She hissed feeling himself inside of her in this new position.  
“You like that?”  
He asked smacking her ass from behind.  
She nodded her head forward unable to speak.  
“Use your words.”  
He grunted slamming her up and down on his thick cock.  
“Mm. I like it.”  
She whined her head thrown backwards.  
“DADDY!”  
She cried out as he thrusted into her harder using his legs to fuck her. She grabbed her breasts to keep them from swinging as hard as they were. But he took his hands to remove her arms away from them to start sucking on a nipple.  
“Oh, God!”  
She cried out feeling her orgasm coming on with a tinge hint of pain between her legs.  
“Ah. Uh. Will!”  
She panted in between words crying out as she started to slow down. Her hands on his thighs rocking slowly on his shaft.  
“I’m gonna cum.”  
She warned her mouth trembling from the oncoming feeling.  
“Cum for me, Mercy.”  
Will cried out using his hands to force her to jump up and down on his cock.  
“Cum for me.”  
He cried again coaching her through her orgasm.  
“Uhhh. Oh, God. Right there!”  
She cried out in ecstasy.  
“Fuck. Oh, FUCK!”  
She screamed her body suddenly going through a violent shake. Her hands frantically tapping lightly on his chest.  
“Ughhh.”  
She cried out falling sideways under his neck. He turned over chuckling for a moment watching her try to catch her breath.  
“Oh, God. That was amazing.”  
She said not knowing what she’s saying. As he turned her over on her back.  
“You’re still sensitive?”  
He innocently asked while his finger rubbed through her wet and sticky slit. She nodded her head making a noise.  
“Mmhm.”  
He grinned at her taking his shaft rubbing it on her slit making her squirm.  
“Ohh. Dont don’t do that.”  
She pleaded with him moving his right hand away from her sensitive clit.  
“But I gotta get mines.”  
He teased since he haven’t had a chance to cum yet. She nodded her head allowing him to do so, even if she wasn’t ready yet.  
He took this opportunity and shoved himself inside of her making her yelp a bit. He thrusted harder and harder until he was shaking. It didn’t take long for him to cum inside of her.  
“Oooh.”  
She let out feeling his cum flush inside of her once again. Her eyes closed tight at the contact. Her hands on the sides of his shoulders as he collapsed on top of her.  
“This was the best fuck I’ve ever had.”  
He growled kissing her on her neck to smoothen things out.  
“You’re so wonderful. I don’t want you to go.”  
He playfully, whined knowing she had to leave soon.  
“I don’t wanna go either. But I can’t risk getting caught by my parents.”  
She said.  
Will nodded his head giving her one last kiss on the lips.  
“Fine. I cave I’ll let you go.”  
He said as if he was giving up a prize.  
She kissed him back letting go of his hand that hand snuck his way to hold hers.  
He watched her change for a moment.  
“Keep the shirt.”  
He said watching at how lovely, her body looked in it even if it was shapeless.  
“Thanks.”  
She smiled looking at him as she made her way to her car.   
As soon as she got in her head had fallen roughly, on her car seat.  
“Oh, God.”  
She panicked realizing what had just happened over the course of the last few days.  
“Did he really have her now?”  
She thought to herself looking down at the necklace he gave to her at the park.  
She sighed unsure of herself.  
As she went to turn her ignition there was a painful ache between her legs one that wasn’t brought on by her wanting him.  
She shook her head ignoring the painful feeling.  
It was a much different feeling than wanting him. It was as if something was broken stabbing her on the inside.  
Not only that but her backside seemed to still be sore from the first night she was with him. She thought to herself that, that wasn’t supposed to happen.  
That feeling was supposed to go away. But it hadn’t. It had been a painful one and she didn’t like it. It caused her to sit there in her car for a few moments before she could drive home safely.  
Thankfully, by the time she had made it home it was still 7:00pm and her parents hadn’t made it back yet.  
She walked upstairs to go change into her PJ’s after having already eaten at his house.  
While changing she noticed blood dripping from her washcloth while she was in the shower. She didn’t quite panic but she was startled as to where it might have been coming from.  
She knew her period wasn’t due until another week.  
A few moments later the pain between her legs came back. It was so strong that it had her holding onto her pelvic area crunching inside of the shower.  
When she couldn’t withstand the pain any longer she turned off her shower. She quickly, dressed into her favorite purple nightgown feeling the need for a soft touch.  
She plopped onto her bed tired from today’s activities. When she did that she noticed that her backside had stopped hurting but her pelvic area was just beginning to re-start it’s pain.  
Once again she was in bed holding herself as she tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

When her parents came home from their mini vacation once again Mercedes mom checked in on her. When she opened up the room she saw her daughter crunched up in a ball as if she was laying in a painful position. Shirlene’s face scrunched up, worried. She hated seeing her daughter in so, much pain. So, much so, that she alerted her husband telling him that the next day instead of taking Mercedes to school they’re going straight to the doctors office without her knowing. Shirlene had a feeling that something was going on but she just didn’t know what it was that was happening to her baby.

* * *

**The next day.**

When morning broke Mercedes mom didn’t hesitate to wake up her daughter. Mercedes thought its was weird that her mom did this usually, she allowed Mercedes to wake up on her own and to take herself to school. But as she was getting ready to head out her mother told her to “leave your book bag.” Mercedes looked at her mom as if she was crazy. She looked at her dad to make sure and he was on the same page as her mom. Mercedes didn’t know what to make of it. “Okay.” She mumbled to herself when though her parents heard her.   
“Come on, let’s get in the car. We’re going to be late.” Shirlene told her daughter. Mercedes looked back at her dad for help and he never said a word. Suddenly, Mercedes was afraid of what was about to happen. But she remained calmed showing no outward fear.   
Once they got to the place where her mother was supposedly, taking Mercedes nearly, freaked out.   
“Why are we here?” She asked trying to remain calm once more unlocking the car door. Shirlene stared at her daughter for a moment before talking.

”Because I’m worried about you.” She asked. “Now, come on.” Mercedes pouted unsure of what her mother meant but she followed her in anyways knowing that there was no use in arguing with her. Moments later they were in a room in a clinic with a nurse checking her out.

She asked Mercedes if she was sexually active or if she drunk anything of alcoholic consumption within the last 30 days. She said, no to everything knowing that it was all a lie. She just hoped that she wouldn’t be examined but her wishes would not come true.

* * *

“There is very visible bruising down there.”  
The nurse said shocked at what was discovered. Mercedes had bruise marks between her thighs both black and purple which surprisingly, showed up on her skin. On the inside her vulva looked swollen and bruised as well with the technology that the nurse was using. Mercedes mother was taking everything in as best she could. Turning the camera off the nurse went back to manually, examine her further on the table while her mother was watching from behind clutching her purse.  
“Ouch!”  
Mercedes hissed her legs coming off of the mantle piece.  
“Did that hurt?”  
The nurse said concerned. Mercedes only nodded her head laying back down. The nurse hummed to herself thinking about what they had discussed earlier.  
“And you said the pain comes and goes?”  
The nurse questioned making sure she had everything right.  
She nodded again unsure of where this was going. The nurse scrolled her seat backward taking off her gloves and washing her hands.  
Her actions alarmed the mother and daughter.  
“I’ll be right back.”  
The nurse said going to get some more help as she shut the door behind her.  
She walked down the halls looking for the doctor who was just getting finished with one of his patients.  
“Nurse, Rivers.”  
He said running into her.  
“Um. I need to see you about one of your patients. I’m very concerned.”  
She said putting emphasis on the last word. His eyebrow arched.  
“So, what do we have?”  
He asked her throwing his gloves away.  
“I think we’re dealing with a rape victim.”  
She whispered.  
“Are you sure? Did she indicate?”  
“No.”  
She quickly said.  
“But all the signs are there. She tried convincing myself and her mother that she hadn’t had sex. But yet her hymen is gone. Her pelvic seems to be broken when I examined her and her anus has torn skin.”  
She hissed.  
“Well, if she doesn’t say anything about it then we really can’t do anything but treat her for the pain.”  
He told her.  
She scoffed.  
“She literally just turned 18 a few months ago and she’s not having sex with her boyfriend. All the signs are there!”  
She panicked unbelievably, at her doctors reaction.  
“If she isn’t intimate with him and he’s supposedly, a good guy. Then, who is she with?! She won’t say it willingly even with her mother out of the room!”  
She said with her hands on her hips.  
“Nurse Rivers, I know you care for your patients like they’re your own. But like I’ve told you before we could only do so much. If her pelvic area is broken and there’s torn skin in her anus area all we can offer is surgery and they’ll have to pay for that out of pocket if she doesn’t come forward. I’m sorry, but that’s the hospital’s policy.”  
He said his hand on top of another.  
The nurse shook her head not knowing what else to do.  
“Fine. I’ll just do that for her and maybe refer her to a therapist.”  
She said walking away from him.  
“You’re wasting your time referring her to a therapist if she won’t talk.”  
He said loudly enough that the both of them could hear. Nurse Rivers rolled her eyes at how cold the doctor was being while she was coming back into the room facing both Mercedes and Shirlene Jones.  
“Well.”  
She said taking out her chart trying to force a smile at the two.  
“What I suggest is surgery. It seems like you have a broken pelvis and torn skin around your anus which caused the bleeding.  
The nurse said. Her mother looking up in shock.  
“Mercedes!”  
Her mother scolded her daughter.  
“SURGERY!”  
Her mother panicked the words finally registering in her head.  
First they found out that she was as of today two months pregnant which was already a shock in and of itself and now they were suggesting surgery.  
“I would also, recommend therapy.”  
The nurse said handing out a pamphlet to Mercedes. She read the words in front of it looking back at the nurse in shock.   
It read, **“Victim of sexual abuse: Help and resources!”**  
Her eyes widening at the thought. Her mother snatched the pamphlet from her eyes looking at what her daughter was so shocked from seeing.  
She gulped eyeing the back of her daughters head. Ignoring the pamphlet for a moment she questioned the nurse on what was about to happen.   
“How in the hell is she supposed to have pelvic surgery when she’s pregnant?!”  
Her mother hissed angered by the situation.  
“The surgery lasts from two to three hours tops.”  
She said holding up her fingers. It’s a complex surgery but the recovery process should be finished wayyy before the baby arrives.”  
She said looking between Mercedes and her mother.  
“And you recommended this pamphlet to us why?”  
Shirlene asked in a harsh voice. Her lips pursed as she stared at her daughters side.  
The nurse was visibly sweating. Her face turning red.  
“Well, I just think your daughter may need to talk to someone since she obviously, isn’t talking to us.”  
The nurse said letting her know. Her eyes roaming over to Mercedes body.  
“What exactly are you suggesting?”  
Shirlene asked trying to process what was happening.  
“I think you very well know what I’m suggesting. You and I both know that the signs are there.”  
She whispered to her mother even though Mercedes could still hear partially of what they were saying.  
“Oh, my God, nothing like that happened!”  
Mercedes said getting annoyed at the conversation that was being had in front of her as if she wasn’t there.  
“Darling if the nurse thinks.”  
Shirlene said finally registering everything.  
“The nurse is wrong!”  
Mercedes said sitting up from the table.  
“Why- why would you even think that?!”  
Mercedes asked in shock her hand going up in the air.  
“Well, if your boyfriend didn’t knock you up or ripped your vagina then who was it?!”  
The nurse asked breaking all protocol.  
At this point the nurse didn’t care. She clearly, saw the trouble that was headed towards the young girls way. The trouble that their family would be in if she didn’t come forward now.  
“Nothing happened!”  
Mercedes yelled at the nurse face to face with her. Her head snapping back towards her mother folding her arms.  
“He wouldn’t do that to me he loves me!”  
She cried.  
“Oh, God.”  
Her mother hissed realizing what was happening to her daughter as she moved from her chair going to her daughters side to comfort her.  
“Mercedes if it was Sam.”  
Her mother started.  
“It wasn’t Sam!”  
“Sam didn’t do anything!”  
She said determined and Shirlene knew she was telling the truth.  
“Then, who?!”  
Her mother said fighting her with words.  
“He didn’t do anything to me but LOVE ME!”  
Mercedes said feeling her heart race.  
“Miss Jones what I’m seeing isn’t love.”  
The nurse said.  
“Please, tell us who did this to you so we could help put them away!”  
The nurse pleaded with her gently, grabbing her wrist.  
“Don’t touch me!”  
Mercedes whined the nurse let go seeing the girl go into a panic attack.  
“What’s happening?!”  
Mercedes asked unable to catch her breath. Her heart feeling like it’s gonna jump out of her chest.  
“You’re having a panic attack. Breathe for me.”  
The nurse said trying to show her and her mother breathing exercises to help her to calm down.  
But when that wasn’t working Mercedes felt as if she was beginning to lose her balance. The nurse left the room calling for immediate help!  
“HELP, HELP!”  
Nurse Rivers, called as she yelled out the code for a panic attack. She saw the nurses running and signaling them into the room. By the time the nurse made it to the room Mercedes vision was already going black and the voices were further away from her sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mercedes come forward?  
> Will she get the surgery done?


	16. Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn finally talks to Mercedes to see what’s been going on with her. Will Mercedes tell Quinn about the trip to the doctors or will she keep it all to herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven’t been updating lately. I’m in the processing of moving and I haven’t found the time to update this story like I want too. Free time is a bit hard to find right now. But once we’re settled into the new place I’ll go back to updating regularly. Thank you and please comment on what you think about Quinn?

Later on during the weekday, Sam picked up both Kurt and Quinn to talk about what's been going on with Mercedes. He didn't know how to get his girlfriend to talk even after he showed her the video. He had already saved it to his laptop and to a USB drive hoping that it would be enough to get rid of Mr.Schue if he continued harassing her. Sam didn't believe Mercedes when she told him that "nothing had happened and that she overreacted." He knew his girlfriend inside and out. He knew exactly, when she was lying and when she wasn't. Which urged him to have a group meeting with the two other people who he thought knew her best.The meeting went pretty well to say the least, they were actually very worried about Mercedes skipping Glee and a couple of her classes. It wasn't like her to do so. They've known Mercedes to be serious about her schoolwork not letting her grades slip. After the meeting was over they both decided that Quinn would be the one to talk to Mercedes since, Kurt had already tried and failed even though he was her best friend.

* * *

Walking into school that morning, Quinn hid behind a locker watching Mercedes gather her things for her next class period. Homeroom was already over and she knew, her dark-haired friend would stop to use the bathroom. Quinn bit her lip marching in right behind her. Usually, Mercedes would've turned around sensing someone so, close to her but she hadn't. She ignored whoever was on her tail and went about her business. It was about five minutes later when Mercedes came out of the bathroom and Quinn was on the otherside waiting for her. Not being able to take it anymore, Quinn walked up behind Mercedes as she was finishing watching her hands accidentally, scaring her.

"Quinn!"

Mercedes screamed putting her hand over her chest to calm her down.

"I'm not sorry about that." Quinn mentioned making Mercedes roll her eyes. "When are you not?" She mumbled a retort ignoring her the blonde. Quinn huffed shoving the childness out of the way admitting to herself that she had caused it. She didn't know how she was going to go about asking her once close friend about how she was actually doing. So, she conjured up old, Quinn for the time being and came straight out with it. “Mercedes look at me I know something happened.”  
Quinn barked turning the girl around with a shove to her shoulder into the furthest part of the girls bathroom. Mercedes looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Mercedes yelled at her arms folded. Quinn shook her head ignoring Mercedes remark getting back to the real questions. "No, I haven't but it seems like you sure have." She replied back to her.  
“You’ve been different lately. You haven’t been the same.”  
The blonde haired girl pleaded with her once close best friend. Mercedes rolled her eyes still ignoring her.  
“I’m fine.”  
She lied. There goes that same answer and quit frankly, Quinn knew she was lying and she was tired of it. Mercedes tried to walk away from Quinn only to be shoved back by her.  
“You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on.”  
Quinn demanded blocking her into the bathroom. Mercedes heart raced. Who did, Quinn think she was? Asking her all of these questions as if she really cared. Pushing, shoving, and blocking her way. It reminded her of someone else and her lips started to tremble. She thought about telling but she knew if she told it would be over.  
So, she tried to make it as innocent as possible.  
“Really, it’s nothing, Q.”  
Mercedes said deciding to call her by her nickname to make everything seem as if it was alright. Quinn shook her head. She knew Mercedes was lying.  
“Now, I have to get to class if you would excuse me.”  
The dark haired girl said trying to forge her way out only to have Quinn block her again this time her head staring frustrated to the ground. She shook her head in disbelief.  
“You’re so stubborn you know that?”  
Quinn said.  
“If not anything else that’s the one thing that haven’t changed about you.”  
Quinn said not being fooled by her answers.  
“Mercedes. Please, you can trust me.”  
Quinn pleaded with her and Mercedes knew she was being sincere.  
Mercedes looked into her deep blue eyes finding only sincerity in them and it scared her.  
“You have to promise me you won’t say anything to anyone!”  
Mercedes ordered using her pointy finger out towards the girl. Quinn nodded her head unsure of if she was ready for what was about to come out of Mercedes mouth.  
“I’m-I’m in love with Mr.Schue.”  
She said, stuttering over her words. Quinn blanked her eyes in shock.  
“What?”  
She asked not sure of what she just heard. She looked at her friend who found the floor to be so interesting in this moment.  
“In love?”  
Quinn begged the question trying to look Mercedes in the eyes.  
“You wanna try that again and this time tell me why you have those cuts on your wrists?”  
Quinn threatened holding them up forcing her ex-best friend to look up at her. Mercedes eyes grew wide at the reveal of her wrist. No one was supposed to see.  
But Quinn saw and now she was about to know. Mercedes tried to blank back the threatening tears thinking of a way to say this as easily as possible.  
“I-I was just trying to figure somethings out with me and Mr.Schue.”  
Mercedes said. Quinn rolled her eyes there goes his name again pouring out of her friends mouth.  
“Mr.Schue?”  
Quinn scoffed both hands on her hips.  
“In love?”  
She let out an unbelievable chuckle her left hand to her forehead.  
“This can’t be happening.”  
She mumbled to herself just loud enough for them to hear.  
“Well, you better believe it so now that you know.”  
Mercedes said trying to make everything seem as if she gave consent as she headed towards the door.  
Quinn stopped her by her arm blocking the door again. Mercedes groaned.  
Quinn’s head lifted upward toward her from the side staring into her eyes.  
“Oh my gawd.”  
Her mouth dropped.  
“He’s raping you.”  
Quinn whispered as soon as she noticed the unchecked fear in her friend’s gaze.  
Mercedes turned her head away.  
“Quinn. It’s not...”  
She tried to find the words to say to make him seem like it wasn’t that bad.  
“Mercedes!”  
Quinn nearly, shouted. The shorter girl rushed to cover her ex-friend's.  
“Quinn, you promised you wouldn’t say anything!”  
Mercedes hushed her placing a finger over her own mouth to keep Quinn quiet.  
_“And it’s not that!”_  
Mercedes said being in denial about it all.  
Quinn looked up at her in shock.  
“Mercedes it is if it’s making you uncomfortable and it is if it’s making you hurt yourself!”  
Quinn said in an angry whisper.  
“He’s taking advantage of you!”  
Quinn's voice nearly, broke shocked at how Mercedes would even just take this.  
“Does Ma and Pop Jones know?”  
She asked.  
“Of course, they don’t know about me and Mr.Schue they would flip out. They wouldn’t understand and clearly, you don’t understand either. He loves me.”  
Mercedes said holding her hand out in annoyance.  
“But Mercedes even if you gave consent which I highly, doubt it’s still statutory rape.”  
Quinn said trying to plead with her.  
“Not uh, because I’m not a minor. We didn’t do anything when I was 16 or 17 he just watched and touched a bit is all.”  
Mercedes finally admitted making a shocked, Quinn gasp.  
“Mercy, that’s NOT okay!”  
Quinn bickered with her trying to get through to the girl.  
“It is if was in the name of love. He was only trying to help me gain self-confidence. I mean it worked.”  
Mercedes said sounding even more delusional.  
Quinn thought back to the summer camp that they had with Mr.Schue and all summer the only thing she could think about was how defeated and miserable, Mercedes seemed but she was too self-absorbed to even care to ask her what was going on.  
But now, she knew and she didn’t know how to handle the situation. But what Mercedes needed right now was for someone to make logical sense as to why this whole entire situation was wrong. It didn't matter if she was of age. He was still her teacher. A teacher that was way to old for her who held certain powers and Quinn knew that he was holding that to his advantage and she knew Mercedes. She knew Mercedes wanted to wait until, marriage to have sex. But now, with the new information that she learned from her friend that dream of giving herself to Sam was long gone and it hadn't been her own choice. Quinn needed to make it plain and simple to her, Why Mr.Schue didn’t love her but was taking advantage of her.  
“Mercedes if you don’t tell someone now I’m going to tell your parents!”  
Quinn threatened.  
Mercedes stopped in her tracks mouth opened in shock.  
“You wouldn’t dare ruin my relationship with Will. He promised me if I did everything correctly, I would have a solo at Nationals which I did have one at sectionals. Don’t ruin this for me, Quinn.”  
Mercedes begged her. Quinn looked at her friend in disbelief.  
“Mercy. I know you aren’t doing this for a solo and I know you want out but what I don’t know is why you won’t come forward to get help!”  
Quinn tried to reason with her friend again.  
Mercedes stood there in shock not letting anything else slip out.  
“Fine, I won’t say anything but I’m also, not going to watch you sit back and let yourself be taken advantage of by a monster.”  
Quinn said walking out the bathroom leaving Mercedes to herself. Which gave Mercedes some time to gather her thoughts.  
“Quinn!”  
Mercedes finally, called after her after not knowing what to do after 10 minutes. But it was too late. Quinn had made her way to class.


	17. Quinn talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn finally works up the nerve to speak to Mercedes parents about what she think s been happening to her soul sister since, Sam and Kurt found out. But will Mercedes parents believe her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// a small sexual assault scene where someone exposes themself.

Nervous about going home she stopped by Will’s house to give him a head’s up. Of course, she was afraid of what his reaction was going to be.  
No one was supposed to find out about their secret love affair because they wouldn’t understand it. Yes, she was of age now to make her own choices. But when they first started she was merely a minor.  
It was innocent enough at first. The flirtatious looks, the comments, and the small touches. There was a moment of insanity when they had let loose after practice one day. She sighed thinking about that experience.

 **Flashback:**  
He had wanted her to come to his office to talk about her performance.  
“Lazy.”  
Mr.Schue said tapping his pen on his desk.  
“Lazy?”  
Mercedes hissed arching her right eyebrow. She couldn’t believe him. Of course, everybody would get good comments except for her. The only comments she’s ever gotten from him were sexual now that she thought about it.  
“Yes, Mercedes you’re lazy. You need to put in more energy and more time.”  
He scolded her.  
“How do you expect to make it if you won’t put in the work?”  
He asked her making her feel bad about herself. She thought she was putting in the extra time and plus some more. But she couldn’t wear herself thin since she had tutoring and other extracurricular activities to attend too.  
As well as the fact that she had no support from her parents about her _unreachable_ dreams.  
She let a tear escape from her left eye. Quickly, she tried to wipe it away before he saw but it was too late.  
“Mercedes I didn’t mean to make you cry. It’s just that you have to understand the reality of it all. How many _big black singers_ do you actually see in the mainstream media?”  
He asked cocking his head.  
“Not many.”  
She whispered lowering her head in shame.  
“Exactly and what’s so special about you?”  
He mocked. She sat there in her seat her arms tensing up as she looked to her side not wanting to look him in the eyes for the fear of crying again.  
She bit her lip in shame once more.  
“If you can’t tell me what’s special about you then I think you do need to talk to your parents and tell them that they were right.”  
He said and she knew exactly what he was referring too. Her head lowered when she felt more tears escaping from her eyes.  
Will saw what was happening. Her self-esteem dropping. He thought to himself that he could help her build it back up. He grunted getting up from his chair to walk over towards her.  
He placed what seemed to be a smoothing hand on her back carefully massaging her.  
She looked up at him in shock. Shrugging his hand off of her.  
“Look, Mercedes.”  
He said sitting down in front of her.  
“I truly did not mean to make you cry.”  
He said, to her again.  
“I was just trying to pick your brain and see if you understood the reality of what’s to come.”  
She nodded her head in understanding wiping her last few tear away with the tissue that he handed her.  
She moved to get up but he stopped her in her tracks looking deeply into her eyes.  
At first Mercedes thought he was going to try to kiss her jerking away from him. But he didn’t. He pulled her into a hug that she accepted.  
She took in his smell loving the cologne he was wearing. Her hands roaming his back. She caught herself in time before she did anything stupid pulling away from him.  
But he was still holding onto her.  
Hugging her. Soon, she felt something poking at her center. Her eyes widened at the feeling never have felt something like that ever before.  
She gasped trying to pull away.  
“Um.”  
Her lips trembled not knowing what to do or to say.  
Since, he had a soft grip on her.  
He pulled away for a second only to walk her to the backside of his desk to where his chair was placed.  
He gently pushed her backwards placing his knee in between her thighs massaging her center. She was stunned. She didn’t know what to do.  
She turned her head in fear feeling very uncomfortable.  
‘What was he doing to her?’  
She didn’t know.  
He yanked her legs apart putting his body between her thighs sighing in bliss. She could feel his erection poking her center as he roughly, humped her.  
Soon, his desk was squeaking while she tried to hold on for her dear life. Her hands holding onto the sides of his desk while he held onto her. It was a very awkward and uncompromising position.

She could feel herself slipping off the desk and her jeans getting uncomfortably, hot in a bad way.  
She peaked out at him from the corner of her eye to see why he had been breathing hard. His mouth was parted his lips dry from wanting her while his hands were trapped around her waist area.  
She quickly turned her head again afraid of him feeling the tears prickle down her cheeks.  
It wasn’t long before she heard him grunting as his speed slow down.  
“Shit. God damn it.”  
He cursed looking down at his pants while she carefully sat up on his desk still dry and afraid as ever.  
Her legs trembled when she tried to close them. She was a bit sore from him holding her down.  
“I could just imagine.”  
He said unzipping his pants in front of her exposing himself to her while he cleaned himself off with a piece of tissue.  
He put his member away zipping himself back up after everything was cleaned up.  
Mercedes sat there on the desk shocked at what she just saw not saying a word.  
“I-I think my dad is calling me.”  
She stuttered high-tailing out of his office making her way to her car to go home.  
She shook her head from their first sexual encounter. Her _very first sexual encounter._ If she would’ve known he was dry humping her at the time she wouldn’t have been that scared. She thought to herself trying to make the situation seem innocent.

 _ **End flashback.**_  
_How much of an idiot was she when it came to sex?_  
‘She didn’t know.’  
But what she did know was that she had to warn her lover that her so-called, ex-best friend had found out and she was threatening to tell.  
Their plan was to wait until she graduated from high school to let everyone know that they were in love and if they didn’t accept their love they would elope.  
Now, here she was on the front of his doorstep their future plans being threatened by someone who she thought was her friend.  
Inside, Mr.Schue heard a knock on his door. He slowly, got up to make his way to see who it was. He smiled happily at his visitor.  
“My angel.”  
He said to himself before opening up his front door.  
“Come in.”  
He said letting her in. Mercedes smiled accepting the kiss he placed on her lips.  
“Um, what are you doing here?”  
Mr.Schue said surprised knowing that this was the first time Mercedes had ever been to his house on her own accord. He smirked at the thought of her wanting him.  
“Would you like a seat?”  
He said pointing in the direction of his couch. Mercedes carefully shook her head taking this one opportunity to do what she wanted to do sensing that he was calm enough to not get into an argument about her not staying over.  
If she would’ve said, yes she would be in his bed due to his power. She deeply, inhaled trying to get this out as calmly as she could.  
“I came here to warn you about something.”  
Mercedes said facing him with her hands in his.  
“What is it, sweetheart?”  
He cooed placing another gentle kiss on her forehead. She inhaled again this time biting her lip.  
“Somehow someone found out about us.”  
She said sighing as she gripped his hands tighter. Mercedes watched his face fall. Losing grip with his hands he backed away placing a frustrated hand under his chin.  
“Damn it, Mercy.”  
He cursed.  
“Who did you tell about us?”  
He scolded her.  
“They weren’t supposed to find out until after you graduated.”  
He reminded her. She rolled her eyes. She knew of his plan. But it wasn’t her fault that Quinn was so damned determined to know everything.  
“I didn’t tell anybody they just...saw.”  
She said, lying about it. She thought back to Sam and his camera but she didn’t want him to know about that either fearing for Sam’s life.  
“Mercedes I need to know who knows about us.”  
Mercedes shook her head unable to give him a name. She didn’t want to drag Quinn into this knowing that Sam already had it bad with Mr.Schue. She was already worried about Sam enough as it is now.  
“Mercy.”  
He pleaded with her lifting up her chin.  
“If you don’t tell me who it is I will punish you. If you tell me who it is I won’t hurt you or them.” He said, obviously.  
He threatened her making her gulp.  
Mercedes closed her eyes tight.  
“Which one do you want?”  
He asked her his grip still on her chin.  
“I’ll take the punishment.”  
She said closing her eyes waiting for anything just anything to happen.  
“You’ll get your punishment later.”  
He muttered to her opening up his house door for her to leave. She turned around to apologize to him only have him slam the door in her face.  
Her lips started to tremble again but she quickly stopped sighing. A bit relieved that he didn’t do what she thought he was going to do.  
It might’ve been because she had already told him that this was a quick chat and she had to head home before, Quinn got there.  
She needed to butter her parents up and convince them not to listen to anything that Quinn Fabray said.

* * *

  
Moments later, the ebony girl was finally home and no other car was parked outside except for her parents.  
Again, she sighed in relief closing her eyes while running her hands through her hair.  
She popped open her car door quickly shutting it and making her way to her home.  
“Mom, dad?!”  
Mercedes called out seeing that the kitchen lights were turned off.  
She arched an eyebrow not sure if Quinn had decided to call them instead.  
She started to make her way towards the steps that was until her parents came down.  
“Hey, Sweetie.”  
Her mom smiled at her standing behind her husband who greeted his babygirl with a kiss.  
“Hey, mom. Hey, dad.”  
She said wanting to get to the point. Her parents looked at their daughter wondering why she was so jittery.  
“Mercedes is everything okay?”  
Her mother asked tilting her head to her shoulder intently, watching her daughter.  
“Mmhm.”  
She lied smiling even tho she hadn’t noticed that her lips were tightly pursed.  
“Listen. Mom, dad I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
Mercedes said not knowing where she was even going with this.  
“Okay.”  
Mercedes her mom said looking at her phone getting an alert from her boss.  
It almost seemed as if Everytime Mercedes tried to tell them something important there was always an interruption.  
“Mom.”  
Mercedes said trying to get her mothers attention.  
“I’m sorry, sweetie can you hold that thought this is important.”  
Shirlene said, holding up a finger to her daughter’s face while she went back upstairs.  
“Hello, attorney Jones is speaking, How May I help you?”  
She said in her professional voice closing her room door behind her.  
Mercedes rolled her eyes looking towards her dad for open ears. It seemed that once her mom was preoccupied with work so, was he.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart I kinda have a call too.”  
He said with him being the head dentist at his firm things were getting back to being busy since their vacation time was almost over.  
James kissed his daughter on her cheek and went to his office upstairs.  
Mercedes groaned and stomped her feet having a little temper tantrum.  
She just hoped she would talk to her parents before Quinn did.

* * *

  
She would sadly, be mistaken.  
She sat downstairs for what seemed to be an eternity doing homework and thinking of a way to bring up Quinn without saying what Quinn was going to say.  
Mercedes threw down her textbook closing it in the process moving it out of the way and into her book bag.  
It was nearly, 8pm when she heard her parents room door open. Mercedes had the tv turned off flipping the remote control in her hands out of boredom.  
“Mercedes you’re still down here?”  
Her mother asked concerned figuring that their daughter would’ve gone upstairs in her room to do her homework.  
“Yes, I already finished my homework.”  
She sighed kicking her short feet up in the air as high as they could go.  
“Sweetie, I know you had something important to tell us earlier. Do you still wanna talk about it?”  
Her mother asked sitting next to her on the armchair of her couch. Mercedes looked between her parents biting the inside of her jaw.  
She nodded her head beginning to speak until she heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

  
“Oh, God let me do this before I lose my nerve.”  
Quinn said rushing up to Mercedes doorstep. She had been parked outside for at least 20 minutes away from the Joneses front door figuring out how to break it to Ma and Pop Jones about the issues their daughter was having.  
Quinn knew Mercedes needed help and she needed professional help.  
Right before Quinn could knock on their door she saw when Mercedes eyes met hers through her window.  
‘Damn it.’  
Mercedes cursed in her head her eyes staring into Quinn’s blue ones.  
‘This would happen.’ She thought.  
She started to tap her hands on her thighs becoming increasingly nervous. Which went unnoticed by her parents and for that she was grateful for it.  
But her gratefulness would wear out once she heard the first knock from Quinn.  
The rest of the knocks came in a series of franticness.  
“I’ll get it.”  
Mercedes said rushing to the front door blocking the view from her parents.  
“Quinn.”  
Mercedes smiled tightly at her ex-friend.  
“Oh, is it Qunnie at the door?”  
Mrs.Jones said greeting the blonde.  
“Mercedes don’t just stand there welcome her in.”  
Her mother said lightly scolding her. Mercedes gritted her teeth, rolling her eyes at Quinn.  
“What brings you by?”  
Mr.Jones asked giving Quinn a bear hug.  
“Hi, ma and pop Jones.”  
Quinn said smiling with her hands tightly behind her back.  
“I just wanted to know if Mercedes talked to you about anything?”  
Quinn said starting it off looking towards her soul sister.  
“About that.”  
Mercedes interrupted holding up her finger towards Quinn.  
“I was just about too.”  
She shyly, smiled lying. Quinn folded her arms and shook her head in disbelief.  
Sometimes she knew Mercedes too well.  
“Well, what’s the problem?”  
Mr.Jones asked now concerned about his daughters well-being.  
“Have she told you that she’s been having problems in school?”  
Quinn said sounding like a social worker.  
Mercedes rolled her eyes in annoyance stepping towards the blonde.  
“Quinn, I don’t need a babysitter.”  
Mercedes rudely, said.  
“Mercedes that’s no way to treat a concerned friend.”  
She said scolding her daughter once again.  
“What kind of problems?”  
Her mother asked.  
Before Mercedes could open her mouth, Quinn interrupted her.  
“Boy problems.”  
Mercedes smiled curtly looking back at Quinn to stop this nonsense.  
“Is it Sam again?”  
Mr.Jones asked tired of that boy for putting his babygirl through hell and back.  
Quinn went to say, no but this time she once again was cut off by Mercedes.  
“No, just a group of guys keep bothering me is all.”  
Mercedes said not wanting to go into full detail and hoping she would appease, Quinn’s eagerness to rat her out. Quinn’s mouth dropped at her friend’s lies.  
“Mercedes that’s not true.”  
Quinn finally said getting annoyed at her soul sister.  
“She’s being groped.”  
She finally said speaking up for what she thought was right. Her parents mouths dropped in shock.  
“Mercedes.”  
Her mother spoke. Her eyes wide in fear thinking back to their doctors appointment.   
“That’s not true.”  
Their daughter said defending the imaginary guys.  
“She’s right it isn’t. It isn’t a group of guys. It’s a guy who’s way to old for her that’s working at McKinley.”  
Quinn said getting ready to risk everything.  
“Quinn.”  
Mercedes scolded her ex-friend.  
“Mercedes is this what you wanted to talk about earlier?”  
Her mother asked still standing in her spot her eyes wide and hurt.  
“Mom. Dad. It’s nothing like that don’t listen to Quinn. She’s just making that up. No guy is groping me and their isn’t an older man.”  
Mercedes said with her hands on her hips determined to convince her parents.  
“Remember she couldn’t be trusted for a whole year. She’s just trying to get y’all worked up which was why I wanted to talk to you two first because she’s been going around being delusional again.”  
Mercedes finished folding her arms across her chest.  
“She’s so, lying!”  
Quinn panicked. Her hands going to the side of her temples. Mercedes eyed her pleading with her not to tell.  
“Mr.Schue has been coming onto her!”  
Quinn said, letting the cat out of the bag.  
“What?!”  
Her parents both said in shock!  
“Mercedes is this true?!”  
Her mother asked concerned and frightened by this revelation. Her mother’s hands nearly, shaking.  
“Mom, no don’t listen to her!”  
Mercedes started to say.  
“You can’t trust anything this bimbo-headed blonde girl says. I just reminded you of how crazy she was last year and I was crazy enough to try to help her!”  
Mercedes said trying to get her parents to believe her and not the blonde.  
“Mercedes that’s rude.”  
Her mother berated her.  
“But if this is true we. need. to report him!”  
Shirlene said, clapping her hands in between each word.  
“Mom, I promise you he isn’t doing anything to me and Quinn is just lying like she usually does anyways. She has a KNOWN reputation to start shit!”  
Mercedes fussed back facing Quinn.  
“Mercedes watch your language when talking to your mother!”  
Her father yelled her.  
“I’m sorry, dad but you can’t expect to believe someone who hasn’t been here in over a year to just pop and start spewing things outta her mouth which isn’t true by the way, might I add!”  
Mercedes finished nearly, raising her voice putting her finger in Quinn’s face.  
Quinn rolled her eyes.  
“Oh, my God! Why are you trying so, hard to make me out to be a liar?!”  
Quinn argued back right with her.  
“BECAUSE MAYBE YOU ARE?!” Mercedes yelled at her. Her parents watching the exchange back and fourth.  
“He really has you fooled and delusional!”  
Quinn barked at the black girl watching Mercedes roll her eyes and fold her arms.  
“This is insane. Mom, dad I know you don’t believe this white girl her over your own flesh and blood!”  
Mercedes yelled.  
“She’s just trying to start unnecessary DRAMA!”  
She barked. Quinn’s mouth dropped open.  
“That’s so, not true I have WITNESSES!”  
Quinn said, trying to clear her name.  
“Just ask, Sam. Kurt. Hell, EVEN SHANE has been noticing what’s been going on!”  
Quinn said letting everyone know that people know. Her parents audioably gasped at the admission.  
Mercedes eyes widened at the fact that so, many people had already knew. Shane of all people?! It was a wonder why he had started to magically talk to her again outta thin air after breaking up with him since, last year.   
Mercedes rolled her eyes once again rubbing her temples facing away from her family and Quinn.  
“Mercedes!”  
Her mother raised her voice in alert. Shirlene wanted nothing more to believe her daughter. But what the facts showed in the doctors appointment made all the more sense when Quinn was talking.   
“NOTHING IS GOING ON PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON’T BELIEVE HER?!”  
Mercedes cried with her hand held out pointing towards her ex-friend.  
“Mercedes you literally need help before it’s too late!”  
Quinn said still trying to talk some sense into her friend. Who’s tears was now running down her face. She wasn’t understanding why Mercedes wasn’t listening to her. She saw the fear and the tears on her ex-best friend’s face. She just hoped to goodness that Mercedes parents believed her and not their daughter who was being manipulated and groomed. ‘Maybe she’s too far gone?’ Quinn thought to herself trying to figure out why Mercedes was pushing so, hard for this fake and dangerous relationship.  
“He isn’t doing anything to me!”  
Mercedes yelled.  
“You’d be CRAZY to even believe HER!”  
Mercedes emphasized this time with her hands on her hips.  
“She just want to work y’all up for NO REASON! Maybe even revenge for me being with Sam. You know how nasty girls can be and Quinn is one of them!”  
Mercedes reminded her parents of how Quinn treated her when she was a Cheerio.   
“Let’s not forget she threw me away like a rag doll after she had Beth and didn’t even thank us for helping HER! I’m supposedly, her child’s godmother but yet she ignores me on a daily basis and she comes here to START DRAMA?! PLEASE!”  
Mercedes scoffed rolling her eyes once more. “Quinn doesn’t care about anybody but herself. All she does is uses people and right now in some twisted, sick and weird way, I think she’s trying to use us!”  
Mercedes said pointing towards her chest and back to her parents. Shirlene eyes darted between the two girls while her father eyes was just wide with shock the whole entire time without even blanking.  
“Alright!”  
Shirlene said, having to heard enough. It was so much arguing going on between the two girls that she missed out on her daughter’s body language of how she usually, lied. And for how, tense her daughter was when talking about _that man._  
“Quinn. If you don’t mind we would like to talk with our daughter alone.”  
Mrs.Jones said, staring at the blonde and then turning sideways to Mercedes.  
“Mom, I swear she’s LYING!”  
Mercedes said trying to sound truthful.  
Shirlene rolled her eyes placing a hand on her forehead not being able to take anymore yelling or screaming.  
“Mercedes. Please.”  
Her mother said all too calmly for her liking. Mercedes huffed turning her back towards her mother and everyone else who was in the room.   
“Quinn. You can leave now.” Mrs.Jones said with the door wide open. “Mrs.Jones I’m telling the truth. She’s needs help!”  
Quinn said, truthfully. It was a shame that Mrs.Jones eyes were closed because she missed the sincerity in Quinn’s blue eyes.  
“Quinn.”  
Shirlene said with a warning and Quinn knew what that meant. She had to get going. If Mercedes parents wouldn’t listen then, they would all be in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think that Mercedes parents will listen to Quinn and get answers from Mr.Schue or take her to get some professional help?  
> What do you think should happen next?  
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight with Quinn and her parents over Mr.Schue, Mercedes decides that it’s time to tell him about the baby.   
> Even though her parents bought her story for now about not knowing who her “attacker” was for assaulting her and getting her pregnant they knew that she was lying. The cracks were beginning to show.

After the verbal fight with Quinn, Mercedes parents grilled her on her behavior. They questioned her whereabouts since, they knew that she had been arriving home late from school when they weren’t home. Mercedes had forgotten that they had installed cameras on the outside for security.   
It seemed to her that her parents were beginning to believe Quinn. They also, didn’t like the fact that Mercedes had the last time slot when being in Glee while practicing for regionals. They had started to ask for her phone to view her “riding history” to see where she had been going when they weren’t there. She thought they were being ridiculous. She was 18 for goodness sakes. She shouldn’t need her parents permission to go out. She thought to herself. Her parents knew all of her friends address by heart. But as they searched through her maps history they saw an unfamiliar address and it looked like their daughter had been stopping by that house more than 3 times at late nights when they were gone. But to be more specific she’s been to his house five times.   
They looked concerned at their daughter while scrolling through her maps history. They saw that she had an unreadable expression on her face. It was almost as if she didn’t care that they found out about this mysterious house that she was going to behind their backs.   
“Mercedes. We didn’t tell you that you could start going to strangers houses.” Her mother said, calmly trying to get to the bottom of this.   
“Mom. I’m 18. I didn’t think I still needed y’all’s permission to go wherever I wanted. Like I said, I don’t need a babysitter.” She said sarcastically with her arms folded.

”Apparently, you do.” Her father said finding out that his daughter was a few months pregnant after the argument with Quinn. He hadn’t been able to ask about the doctors appointment when they had first game home since he was so, busy working. But when he did found out he lost it. So, much so, that he couldn’t even scream at her. It was an uneasy silence coming from him and it filled the whole room with a brand new sense of tension. Then, he thought back to what Quinn said and how Mercedes was trying so, hard to make her friend out to be the enemy. ‘Was his babygirl really in trouble?’ He thought to himself. He would just have to talk to his wife after they get to the bottom of this mess.   
After a few moments, Shirlene handed Mercedes her phone back. She watched her daughter tuck her phone into her pants pockets folding her arms.   
“Are you done not interrogating me?”

Mercedes asked rudely.

”Dont get smart with me, Honey we’re just trying to help you or to figure out how this happened to you since you won’t tell us anything.”

Shirlene said as she gently placed her hands on her daughters growing stomach. Mercedes lightly, pushed away her mother’s hands folding her arms once again. “There’s nothing to tell. It was consensual.” Mercedes said letting the lies roll off of her tongue easily.   
“And does the person who hurt you even know that you’re two months pregnant?” Her mother asked worriedly knowing good and well that her daughter didn’t tell this supposed rapist. Mercedes rolled her eyes at her mother’s words. “Mom, didn’t you hear me? I just said, it was consensual. He didn’t hurt me!” Mercedes said pleading with her parents to believe her. Shirlene arched both of her eyebrows in shock knowing that her daughter was lying. She knew that she raised Mercedes to wait for marriage to have sex and she also, knew that Mercedes didn’t have a problem with it like most teenagers did. She actually had made the choice on her own and was very serious about it. Shirlene thought to herself that Mercedes must’ve forgotten that she told her that she had wanted Sam to be her first after they get married. Everyone who knew them knew that Sam and Mercedes were meant to be. So, it was surprising to them all when she found out that her daughter was carrying a child.   
“Does Sam even know about this baby?”

James asked finally taking a breath. Mercedes shook her in shame playing with the side hems of her shirt. James nodded his head observing his daughter. He knew right then and there that the sex wasn’t consensual. If it was she wouldn’t have been trying so, hard to convince them both that it had been. But he said, nothing letting her go on with lying to herself until she cracked with the truth.   
“Are you going to tell him?”

Shirlene asked. Mercedes lifting her eyes as if she was thinking and shook her head ‘no.’

”At least, not now.”

She said. “What about the surgery?” Her father asked clearing his throat. It had hurt him so, much to hear about the ordeal that his babygirl had to go through. And to see how downplay everything when he had x-ray copy’s of what needed to be done hurt him even more.   
“I’m not telling him until I’m good and ready. Sam is already under enough stress as it is.” Mercedes said.   
Her parents looked at each other both nodding their heads in disbelief. She wanted to keep this a secret they thought. They understood why she wanted to keep a secret. But did she understand it her ownself? They doubt it. “So, when are you going to tell the child’s father?” Mercedes dad asked. She shrugged her shoulders she didn’t know. James looked at her wife in frustration. Mercedes was being difficult. This whole situation was difficult and uneasy to explain to other people. On one hand someone would think that Mercedes had cheated on Sam and gotten pregnant but that wasn’t the case. She had no choice. Mercedes claimed at first to not know her attacker but it turned out that she did after viewing her phone history. Her parents were at a lost of what to do. But they knew the first step was to get Mercedes to tell the truth at least to the bastard who did this to her.   
“Okay. Mercedes.” Her mother Shirlene said. “I’ll give you an ultimatum.

”If you tell the person who did this to you about the baby we won’t bother you anymore about it. But if you don’t we will take action into our own hands.” Shirlene said wanting her daughter to come clean about it all. James huffed looking at his wife in shock. He wanted to be involved in all parts even finding out who did this to his babygirl. But Shirlene hushed him knowing that this was a start to finding out who did this to her. She just hoped and prayed to God that it wasn’t who Quinn said it was.   
Mercedes looked between her parents and nodded her head ‘yes.’

”Okay. I’ll tell him at the end of the week.” Mercedes said, surprisingly accepting the deal. She didn’t want her parents involved in this and she didn’t even know why knowing that she would need help. She guessed she didn’t want to lose her relationship with Mr.Schue in a heartbeat. She thought she wanted it to continue. 

* * *

**Friday. The end of the week.**

“It’s our baby!”  
Mercedes said as she beat on his chest with her fists balled up. She had came to his house to tell him the news only to find him with her.  
It hurt like hell. How could he have betrayed her after what he’s done to her?  
He was standing outside of his door after getting the mail when she seen him outside of his porch.  
“Mercedes.”  
Will said being surprised that his real love showed up and unannounced. Mercedes looked up at Will and he tried to close the door. But Emma stopped him.  
“Oh, Hi Mercedes what are you doing here?”  
She asked suspicious of Mercedes visit. Students weren’t supposed to pay teachers house-hold visits. But this wasn’t any house hold visit.  
After their breakup, Will found himself falling in love with his student. He thought back to the Summer of how close they had become especially, at booty camp.  
He noticed the small crush he had on her but he didn’t play on it just yet.   
But what he did do was make her work harder even if it was unfair. He just wanted to spend some more time with her and that was the only way to do it.  
Those actions that he took on led him into a world of consequences.  
Mercedes eyed him and she looked back towards Emma.  
“What is she doing here?”  
Mercedes questioned him angrily, pointing at her. This took Emma by surprise. She tilted her head in shock looking towards, Will.  
“Let me handle this.”  
He said pushing Emma out of the way.  
“Mercedes, you just can’t come here and show up unannounced.”  
Will said with his hands out in frustration while Mercedes had hers on her hips leaning towards him. She bit her lip sucking on her teeth.  
“Please, after you told me that you loved me and gave me a ring?!”  
She said taking out her necklace. Will looked at the necklace carefully touching it as if he was going to snatch it off of her.  
But he left it alone.  
“Why did you come by here?!”  
He angrily whispered to her in her ear.  
“Will!”  
Mercedes lowly shouted at him breaking him back towards her face.  
“I came by here to let you know that you are going to be a daddy!”  
She said smiling with her teeth gritted together. Her hands finding their way back to her hips.  
“Huh, you’re pregnant?”  
He asked confused looking like a deer in headlights. Mercedes rolled her eyes sighing; folding her arms in the process.  
“Yes, I’m pregnant and you’re going to be a daddy!”  
She said squealing the last part.  
“Shhh. Shhh.”  
Will said as he quickly tried to cover up her mouth to keep Emma from hearing.  
“What you don’t want your little hoe to know that we fell in love and you got me knocked me up?”  
Mercedes asked tilting her head waiting for an answer.  
“Are you sure you’re pregnant?”  
He asked wanting to know if she went to a doctor to confirm it. Mercedes sighed again folding her arms in front of her chest.  
“Yes, I am. I had to go to the doctors with my mom to...check on somethings.”  
Mercedes said pausing in between not wanting to tell him what all they talked about. She kept the surgery part to herself.   
“Did they ask who the father was?”  
He questioned wanting to know her answer.  
She rolled her eyes again baffled at how dumb he could be sometimes.  
“Yes, they did. But I didn’t tell them. I couldn’t tell them about us yet.”  
Mercedes said getting closer to Mr.Schue taking his hands in hers as she tried to kiss him on the lips. But Mr.Schue quickly stopped the kiss. Her lips meeting his finger.  
“Not now, not today. We will talk about this later. Okay.”   
He said whispering into her ear. Her mouth dropped a little upset at the fact that he didn’t want to talk about their child that was coming into the world.  
She balled up her lips as they started to tremble while started tears form in her eyes.  
“Mercedes come on now, don’t cry.”  
Will said lifting her chin up. Just when he was about to plant a kiss on her cheek Emma came to the door listening from the other side with her mouth open. Surprised at the revelation.   
“It’s because of her isn’t it?”  
Mercedes said feeling her heat raise.  
“Mercedes look you know we were in a very serious relationship before you came long.”  
Will said. Mercedes head dropped her head eyeing the ground that her feet stood on. Tears swelling in her eyes.  
“Did you even love me?”  
Mercedes asked her voice breaking.  
“Mercy.”  
Will purred massaging her chin.  
“I like you a lot.”  
He said lying to her to appease his feelings for Emma. He was still very much in love with the young ebony girl. But he wouldn’t let her know just yet. He would do it when they were alone.  
“I-I thought we were going to run away together.”  
Mercedes said shaking her head as she turned to start leaving his house by still close to his enough to reach him.  
“You USED ME!”  
She screamed beating him on his chest with her fist.  
“You TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!”  
She barked her tears springing out of her while she continued to hit him in the same place. While he tried to stop her.  
“YOU BASTARD!”  
She cried through her sobs.  
“You don’t even love our baby.”  
She said cradling her stomach turning to rush towards her car.   
“Mercedes wait!”  
Will called out to her. Emma finally gathered herself after seeing what just happened. She opened up the door after witnessing everything.  
“What the hell, Will?!”  
Emma shouted upset at what she just heard.  
“Emma just get back into the house!”  
Will ordered her as if she was a child.  
“AFTER WHAT I JUST HEARD, HELL NO, WILL!”  
She screamed at him.  
“DID YOU KNOCK HER UP?! MERCEDES OF ALL PEOPLE?! VIRGIN MARY?!!!”  
She said shocked. Will sighed putting a frustrated hand over his face.  
“Oh, my God, Will.”  
Emma growled. Hitting him on his shoulder with such a force that almost knocked him over.  
“Did you coerce her?!”  
Emma asked trying to figure out the pieces. He just stood there not looking at her. He knew she was thinking.  
“No.”  
She said quickly shaking her head figuring out that he took advantage of her.  
“No, you wouldn’t do that Will because you’re a stand up guy.”  
Emma said her voice hitching in her throat.  
“Look at me, WILL!”  
She screamed trying to force him to look at her. But he wouldn’t look. She knew very well what that meant.  
“You SICK bastard!”  
She seethed bolting out of the house to see if Mercedes was still outside. But she wasn’t she had gone home.

* * *

  
It was around 7:30pm when Mercedes had arrived home wrecked in tears. Her whole body felt as if it was sore. While she was driving she was shaking during the whole car ride.  
She was sure someone must’ve thought that she was a drunk driver with how she was swerving off the road. But she wasn’t drunk. She was broken-hearted or so, she thought.  
She made it to her doorsteps. Her body swirling with pain as she frantically tried to find her house keys shoving them into the keyhole mumbling to herself.  
“He doesn’t love me.”  
She wept through her tears stumbling into her home ignoring the stares of her parents. She just kept rambling on about how this guy didn’t love her.  
“Mercedes whats wrong?”  
Her mother asked concerned for their daughter who looked like a complete wreck. It unnerved them. Shirlene slowly, stood up making her way towards her daughter.  
“Who doesn’t love you, sweetie?”  
She asked in a hushed voice walking closer towards her.  
“He doesn’t love me.”  
Mercedes said losing her mind.  
“He-he said he loved me.”  
She stuttered her hands heading towards her stomach.  
“He doesn’t want me and he said he loved me.”  
James looked at his frazzled out daughter who looked as if she could break in any moment.  
“Baby girl.”  
James cooed standing up to comfort her.  
Mercedes backed away him bypassing her mother’s arms. She backed into a wall picking up an expensive vase smashing it into wall in front of her, screaming.  
Then from there, there were more vases and more glass and more tears and more questions with no answers.  
“HE SAID HE LOVED ME!”  
She screamed throwing a heavy glass base on the wall.  
“Mercedes!”  
Her mother said trying to stop their daughter from hurting herself.  
“DONT-DONT TOUCH ME!”  
She screamed even scaring her mother.  
Holding herself in a corner standing upright threatening tears coming on.  
“He just used me.”  
She finished gasping for breath as she felt her body crashing to the floor.


	19. To keep or not to keep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something deep inside Mercedes causes her to break.

When she opened her eyes the ebony haired girl looked around the room. One moment she was at Will's house being rejected from him and the next she was waking up in a hospital room.  
“What happened?” Mercedes asked as she slowly opened up her eyes. Her head slowly, raising from the bed as she sat up. She looked down examining herself noticing that she was now in a hospital gown with needles stuck to the sides of her arms.  
“Mercedes you had a nervous breakdown.” Her mother told her placing a hand over her laid one as she looked into her mother’s eyes laying in the hospital bed. Mercedes took her hand away using the last of her body strength to turn away from her family to stare at a blank wall. “Cedes I know this is hard.” Her mother started to say putting a soft hand over her daughters crown of her head. “But you have to let us help you.” Mercedes rolled her eyes. She didn’t know what to do or to think. She wanted Will to pay but she also, didn't want him getting into trouble. She blanked away threatening tears before speaking.  
“I don’t need..your help.” Mercedes seethed through her tight lips still looking away from her mother. Her mother gasped. She wanted to place another soothing hand over her daughters shoulders but her husband stopped her before she could reject her again. What she wanted to do was to scream at them. She needed to break something. The threatening tears that she had blanked away before had came back through sniffles and muffled sobs. She leaned back into her hospital bed unable to look at her family pulling the covers over her shoulders while trying to hide her face. Mercedes knew they loved her and she knew they meant well but she just couldn’t see it at that moment.  
Mercy was just hurt by everything of what happened. What she needed was her dad. But she couldn’t stand for a male to touch her.  
She flinched every time so that was why her mother did all the physical touching. The earthly-like girl needed her dad to break down the walls she had build up over this short amount of time. She didn’t want to be afraid of men for the rest of her life. She didn’t want to be disappointed that her dad didn’t try his hardest for her in this time of need.  
She needed him to try. She needed him to fight for her since she couldn’t do it herself. More tears poured as she angrily tried to stop them. She couldn’t help it.  
Her parents and her brother knew she was trying not to cry and it broke their hearts.They didn’t know what else to do for her. So, her mother decided to change the subject. Mrs.Jones mentioned something else that had to be said, something that every one was worrying about it.  
She just wasn’t sure if Mercedes had cared enough to listen.

“The baby is fine.”  
Her mother said placing her hand over her daughters stomach. That wasn’t what Mercedes wanted to hear.  
Her mother had just realized this when she noticed her daughter’s hand balled up into fists clutching them and then releasing them. Shirlene watched as more tears pour from her baby girls eyes. “I don’t want this baby.” Mercedes hissed through her tears. She was now three months pregnant as of today after checking with the OBGYN. Her mother looked on in shock. She  
“I don’t want it!”  
She yelled finally looking towards her mother. Her hand holding her back to help her sit up in bed.  
“Mercedes.”  
Her mother cooed trying to convince her to keep the child.  
“I don’t want it. I don’t want in me. I don’t want to see it!”  
She spat through her sobs. Mercedes mom nearly, welled up at the pain her daughter was in with their religion having an abortion was wrong because _‘all life is innocent.’_  
A harmless life shouldn’t be punished for the sins of their father. Shirlene had always wanted her kids to have babies but she wanted them to do it the right way so she could spoil them.  
But now that things changed it was going to be different. When Mercedes first found out she was pregnant she was in a zombie like state. Her mother wasn’t sure if her daughter had expected it or not. At first, when Mercedes did find out she did want the child and she thought that Will was going to keep his promise. But after today, it turned out that, that was not so.  
Shirlene wasn’t even sure if Mercedes had even accepted what happened to her yet.  
But what she did know that Mercedes had always to be a mother just not like this.  
“Mercedes I’ll help you raise it we all will.”  
Her mother pleaded with her to keep it. Looking back at her husband and son who were in agreement.  
“You don’t have to do anything but have it.”  
Shirlene promised her moving a piece of stranded hair from her daughters head. Shirlene had grown attached to the baby that was growing inside of her daughters body even if she did find out a few weeks too late.  
She had love for her grandchild no matter how it was made. She just wished Mercedes would come around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I will like to thank y'all for reading.   
> Questions: Do y'all think that Shirlene is taking in account Mercedes feelings of her not wanting the child?  
> What do you think Mercedes should do? Listen to her mother or go with the other available options?  
> When do you think Sam will find out?

**Author's Note:**

> Will Mr.Schue pursue his feelings for Mercedes or will he do the right thing and drop them?  
> Will Mercedes tell someone about her concerns or will she keep them to herself?  
> Keep reading to find out more!  
> Please, comment to let me know your opinions on my story. Thanks!


End file.
